Online Dating
by CrazyJaney
Summary: [full summary inside] Dr.Takani's life is about to get complicated... due to a crazy tanuki's matchmaking... online... R&R, plz!
1. Meet Dr Takani Enter the Fox

a/n: heey! here's the long awaited sano/meg ficcie! (the 'epic' one)

summary: Megumi's a well respected doctor in the ER,deals with crazy roosters on occasion,best friends with a crazy raccoon whose 'obsessed' with matchmaking and her life is about to get more complicated because the aforementioned raccoon gave her a profile with an online dating system

**Disclaimer:**Me no own Kenshin or the rest of those sexy bishounens... tho i wish i owned aoshi... (in my dreams, i do, but no where else...)

**Chapter 1: Meet Dr. Takani (Enter the Fox)**

"Dr. Takani, you've got a call on line one."

"Thank you, Kamatari," Megumi said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Meg!"

She let out a sigh before answering. "What is it this time Kaoru?"

"He started dating Tomoe! A day after he talked to me about a commitment! One stupid day!" Kaoru yelled.

"Calm down. You weren't even dating him."

"Might as well have been! I was with him all the time," she muttered.

"Did he ever ask you out?"

"No, but-"

"There you have it. He only saw you as a friend," Megumi told her. "Look, I have to go. And you have to stop calling me at work!"

"Right. Bye."

"See you later, when you're at work," she said before hanging up the phone.

Standing up, she chanced a glance at the clock. Four-thirty. She got off at five. Only another half-hour, she thought to herself. She walked out of her office, grabbing her coffee mug as she went, noticing that she needed a re-fill.

"Hey, Kamatari," she said to her secretary. "I'm going to go get some more coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Kamatari was on the phone so 'she' just nodded at her. Megumi shrugged and headed towards the cafeteria to get that aforementioned coffee. There were a couple nurses here and there, catching an early dinner, or an extremely late lunch. As she filled her mug with the awful coffee, she wondered how her friend was fairing.

-----------------------

Kaoru stood up on stage, fuming, but getting ready for her gig, none the less. She motioned for Misao to help to warm her voice up for the performance.

"Right up the scale, Misao," she barked.

Misao did as she was told, hitting each chord on the piano, sensing that her friend was in a bad mood. Kaoru flew through the scale and then stopped, staring at the entrance. She grit her teeth and turned around to face Misao again.

"Misao, go get the spare mic for me. Soujiro, could you find Aoshi? He's our bass, and I have no idea where he is," she requested.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" She turned to face the speaker.

"Kenshin. Tomoe. Nice to see you," she lied through her grit teeth.

"I didn't know that you sang, Kao-" He was cut off as Kaoru's cell phone started ringing a popular tune that was currently all over the radio.

"If you'd excuse me, Kenshin, Tomoe."

"Yeah," she answered. "What do you mean? Megumi?"

"I'm sorry. Didn't you want me to come?"

"It's just… _He _showed up. With his trophy girlfriend to boot," she said, trying to be discreet, knowing that Kenshin was standing right behind her with his girlfriend, Tomoe.

"Don't tell me. Kenshin?" she guessed sarcastically.

"How did you ever know?" Kaoru replied with just as much sarcasm.

"Hey, Kaoru?" Soujiro interrupted. "I found Aoshi!"

"Great! Okay, Meg, I have to go. Give that sexy beast my love."

"Right. Because Kamatari wants _female _attention."

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at that. "I know. Tell him we have to do lunch next week and swap pick-up lines."

"Okay, bye." Kaoru flipped her phone shut, still laughing. Back to work, she thought, seeing Misao setting up her drums, Soujiro hooking the spare microphone up, and Aoshi warming up.

"Okay, guys, let's get this started."

"Kaoru, lookie! Aoshi-Sama is here!"

"I know." She shot a glance at her bass. "We'll start in just a little bit."

--------------------

Megumi sat behind the wheel of her black BMW as she waited at a red light. The ER had been completely dead by quarter to five and Kamatari had told her to just leave. If anything drastic happened, Kamatari promised 'she' would call her cell phone or page her, most likely the latter of the two. Knowing this she had taken off towards where Kaoru's gig was going to be held. It was supposed to start at five, but looking at her watch, she knew she was going to be late. She walked into the small bar to see Kaoru working on getting everything organized.

"Oh, Ken-san," Megumi greeted, seeing him and Tomoe at a nearby table. "It's nice to see you."

"You too, Megumi," he replied with a smile.

"Megumi," was all Tomoe had to say along with a nod.

"Did you know Kaoru could sing?" he asked.

"Yes. I was actually the one to told her to get a band together. Heaven knows she knows enough people who can play."

"Ladies and gentlemen! We're about ready to get going. We're gonna start it all off with a little song called, 'Obsession' by Animotion! Maybe you know it," Kaoru said.

"Oh, Kaoru," Megumi sighed her name, smacking her hand to her forehead.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Soujiro started the song, hitting the male part entrance.

You're an obsession  
I cannot sleep  
I am a possession  
Unopened at your feet  
There's no balance  
No equality  
Be still, I will not  
Accept defeat

Kaoru broke in now with the female part, a confident smile playing on her pink lips.

I will have you  
Yes I will have you  
I will find a way  
And I will have you  
Like a butterfly  
A wild butterfly  
I will collect you  
And capture you

And together now……

You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me?  
You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to  
To make you sleep with me?

And back to Soujiro……

_I feed you and drink you  
By day and by night  
I need you, I need you  
By sun and candlelight  
You protest  
You want to leave  
Stay, there's no alternative _

And Kaoru……

You see beauty here  
I see beauty there  
But I see danger  
Stranger beware  
A circumstance  
When you make your dreams  
Your affection is not what it seems

And all together again……

You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me  
You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me

Soujiro……

My fantasy has turned to madness  
And all my goodness has turned to badness.  
My need to possess you  
Has consumed my soul  
My life is trembling  
I have no control!

Kaoru's turn

I will have you  
Yes I will have you  
I will find a way  
And I will have you  
Like a butterfly  
A wild butterfly  
I will collect you  
And capture you

Now back together

You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me  
You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me

You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me  
You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me

You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me  
You're an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to do  
To make you sleep with me

Kaoru and her band took a bow as the audience applauded. She smiled brightly and winked at Megumi who rolled her eyes.

"Thank you! I'm afraid we only have time for one more……"

Megumi stopped listening as her pager went off. She rose from the table and quickly made her way to her car. An emergency, she thought, recognizing the hospital's number. She took the flashing police light she had for such occasions and stuck it on the roof of her car. She put the car in drive and sped off towards the hospital.

"I'm here, I'm here!" she called, running in.

"Oh, Dr. Takani, thank goodness! The patient's in room 302, please hurry. The x-ray's are on there way to the room as we speak," Kamatari informed her.

She nodded as she rushed towards the room, pulling her rubber gloves on as she went. Upon throwing the door open, she saw a man with brown spiky hair sitting on the bed, cradling his left hand to his chest.

A/N: review, review, review! plz...


	2. Meet Sagara Enter the Rooster

a/n: an update! ok, i'm gonna go re-post chappie 1 after i get this up, cuz the song lyrics were all whacky in case u noticed (i used the wrong document of it... the one i didn't fix) so i fixed minor grammer here and there, so check it out... k? thanx as always don't forget to review!

disclaimer: i have never in a million years thought that i owned rurouni kenshin so i won't start now

**Chapter 2: Meet Sagara (Enter the Rooster)**

"Hey." Kaoru frowned. "Where's Megumi?"

"She got up before the last song," Kenshin supplied. "Looked like she was in a hurry."

"Oh," she said, realizing what must have happened.

"It was a wonderful performance," he told her.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered. Reaching for her cell phone. "I'm gonna go see where Meg got off to."

-----------------------

"So," Megumi said, eying his wrist. "What happened here?"

"I think I punched that idiot too hard." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his good hand.

"What?" she demanded.

"I… uh, bar brawl…?" he offered.

"I got called in because a rooster-head like you got into a bar brawl! You know, some of us have a life!"

"Yeah, so do I," he responded hotly. "Do you really think I wanted to spend my Friday night in a dumb hospital getting bad mouthed by the stupid fox doctor!"

"Just who are you calling a fox doctor!"

"YOU!"

"Dr. Takani," Kamatari stuck 'her' head in. "The x-rays are here. Oh, what a handsome one you have here." 'She' eyed him up and down.

"Thank you," she said, snatching the x-rays from 'her.' "Sprained wrist."

"What?"

"You sprained your wrist. Kamatari, get me an ace bandage, please," Megumi repeated. "Ice it for fifteen minutes every hour, and absolutely NO fighting with it. Keep the wrap on at all times except while showering. It should be fine in about a week."

"A whole week!"

"Oh, you're right I suppose. A week to a week and a half. Preferably two."

"Whaaat!"

"Here's that bandage you requested," Kamatari said.

"Thank you," she said. "Give me your wrist."

"No! You might try to break it!"

"I'm going to wrap it you idiot!"

"No!"

"YES!" and with that she grabbed his arm and the bandage. "Now hold still and it won't hurt! In fact, this should make it feel better! And Kamatari get me some Motrin."

"For you, or for him?"

"Both," she said, wrapping up his wrist.

"Right away."

"That hurts!"

"Then maybe you should hold still like I told you to!"

"Hey, Megumi?"

"Kaoru, not a good time! And who let you in this room!"

"Kamatari did. And why?"

"Because I have a rooster-head who insists on being difficult!"

"Ohhh."

"Who's the Jou-chan?"

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru! Nice to meet'cha!"

"Sagara Sanosuke," he answered, smiling.

"Okay, now that we know each other, be nice to Megumi. I know she can be a bitch sometimes, but you learn to deal with it." Kaoru shrugged.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, but I'm just telling him the truth."

Megumi frowned. "How'd your gig go?"

"Real good, actually. This why you got called in and had to leave?"

"Yes." she sighed.

"You sound upset," Sano observed.

"No shit, Sherlock! I had to leave my best friend's gig because _you _got into a bar brawl and sprained your wrist because you punched some guy too hard!"

"M-Megumi! Calm down!" Kaoru said, startled.

"Kamatari! Where's that Motrin!"

"Right here! You know, if you want to go home… I can handle it from here…" Kamatari had a sly look in 'her' eye.

"Oh, he's all yours, Kamatari," she smiled, watching 'her' interact with Sano.

"Thank you, Dr. Takani…"

"Say, Kaoru, would you like to do dinner with me?"

"Umm, sure, now?"

"Of course! It's just a sprained wrist. Kamatari really could have handled it." Megumi shot 'her' a dirty look.

"Hee, hee." Kamatari giggled.

"Let's go, Kaoru!"

"R-right."

-----------------------------

"Megumi! That was absolutely awful of you!"

"I know, I know! But hey, it was years ago."

"Hmm, so what did you think of that guy in the ER?"

"Who, the rooster-head?"

"Yeah, him, who else would I mean?"

"Kamatari?"

"No, come on, be serious. Tell me."

"He was a self-centered asshole," Megumi spat.

"I didn't think he was that bad… and you weren't exactly acting your age," Kaoru pointed out.

"He's the one who started it! It was all his fault!"

"Meg," Kaoru started.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. 'Give him a chance.' or 'He's not as bad as he seems.' Kaoru, no more matchmaking!" Megumi interrupted.

"But-"

"But nothing! All those dates you planned for me were a disaster! I think the worst was when you didn't realize you were in love with Ken-san and you tried to set us up." Megumi shuddered. "I still have nightmares about that date."

"Okay, just because I stormed in when you started flirting with him doesn't mean that the other ones were bad! You have to admit, Aoshi has his qualities!"

"Yeah, and one of those is the ability to attract little weasels!"

"Okay, well, how about when I introduced you to Shougo? He wasn't that bad…"

"Except he did nothing but talk about god. I know I go to church, but still, I don't need to know _that _much about the lord," Megumi informed her. (a/n: seriously, no offense to anyone with that statement, because I DO go to church (on occasion) and my cuz is just like Sayo…)

"Hmmm, how 'bout… when I tried to hook you up with Daigoro?" Kaoru tried.

"He was a space junkie. _And _he was in love with Itsuko."

"Okay-"

"Kaoru stop it. Just don't do something stupid, you hear me?"

"Fine…"

--------------------------

Three Days Later…

"Dr. Takani, I believe you have a familiar face in room 107," Kamatari said pleasantly.

"Do I?"

"Why don't you go check up on him?"

"I'll do that," Megumi said, heading off to the said room.

"Yo! Fox!"

Megumi smacked her forehead. "Not you."

"Yeah… I, uh, got into another fight…" He smiled sheepishly.

"I told you a week and a half before you could even use it!" She yelled.

"I know, but he was asking for it. Made fun of my hair," Sano told her.

"Of course. Stupid tori atama," she muttered under her breath.

-----------------------------

"Hey Kamatari!"

"Hiya Kaoru! What can I do for you?"

"Locate Dr. Takani and report her location to me!" she said in a mock serious voice.

"Right away, ma'am!" Kamatari saluted. "Room 107, dealing with a familiar patient!"

"Thank you!" she practically sang as she skipped down the hall way.

As she approached the door she could hear arguing from within. She cracked the door open a tiny bit and saw to her utter amazement, Sano and Megumi. Okay, so the arguing part wasn't surprising. It was that Sano was back. Maybe he wanted a date with Megumi?

'And if he does…" Kaoru thought wickedly. '_Then I have the perfect proposition for him…'_

Kaoru thought wickedly. ' 

Happy with herself, she quickly made her way back to Kamatari's desk to do a little research…

-------------------

"Who's there?" Sano yelled out as someone loudly pounded on his door later that night. He had a headache from all the arguing and fighting, but boy had it been worth it just to see her again.

"Kamiya Kaoru! We met in the ER. My friend helped you, I think you know her, Takani Megumi?"

Immediately he rushed to the door in order to open it for her. He fumbled with the chain on the door before finally letting it swing open to reveal the woman he'd indeed met in the ER. He simply stared for a moment before actually letting her in.

"Hi! As I said, you know my friend." Kaoru grinned broadly. "And I was thinking… I watched the way you interacted with her. Is there any chance you'd like to be set up with her?"

"Of course!"

"Really?" She let out a sigh of relief. "Good, for a minute, I thought you were going to say something like, 'No way in hell!' Or something to that effect!"

"I'd love to go out with her," Sano reaffirmed his decision to her.

"Do you have a computer with internet connection? This won't take long…"

"Yeah, in the back, why?"

"I put her profile on Kaoru winked at him before sitting down in the seat.

A/N: drop a review! and i would actually really like a beta to check my grammer and shit, cuz it's been awful (much luv to the Floozy who pointed this out in 'Mr. Right, Thy Name Is...?) thanx, if ur interested drop a review w/ ur e-mail or a signed review, (either works)


	3. Enter Fox profile

A/N: waah! another chappie! and so soon, if i do say so myself! i luv all u reviewers, u mean the world to me! so without further ado, here it is!

Disclaimer: don't own!

Chapter 3: (Enter 'Fox' Profile)

"Ohh…" he uttered. He was figuring it out.

"You're smarter than Megumi gives you credit for," Kaoru complimented.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Let's see here…" She clicked on a name and new page came up. And on it was a big picture of-

"Kitsune-onna." (fox-woman)

"Very good! Now, you have to answer the ad. Just e-mail the address on the screen with absolutely _no _clues as to who you are, you hear? Just give her you phone number. First establish a relationship over the phone… Like on Knot's Landing with Gary and that chick. Okay?"

"Um, okay," he said uncertainly.

"Great! I'll walk you through it! It's quite easy actually…"

For the next half-hour to an hour, Kaoru found out what kind of person Sagara Sanosuke was while she helped hook him up with her friend. She coached him the skills of smooth talking, romance and how to use a profile to it's fullest. To get it's information to work for you and not against you, that is.

"Alright! Bye Sano!" Kaoru bid him goodnight as she walked out his door and towards her car in his driveway.

"See ya! I'll call you after I talk to the fox, 'kay?"

"Right!"

-----------------------

"You did WHAT?"

"C-Calm down, Megumi!" Kaoru exclaimed, cowering.

"I can't believe you! I specifically said-"

"But it's not really matchmaking!" she defended.

"Look, putting up a profile on an internet dating-"

"But they work! That's how I met Enishi! Only… we didn't last that long, but it's not the point!"

"Then what is, dare I ask!"

"Dating! You haven't been on a date in god only knows how long! It's time to hook you up!" Kaoru made her bold proclamation.

Megumi let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I don't suppose that anyone will conveniently ignore my ad, will they?"

"Nope! Don't worry, just enjoy it! Come on, let's check to see, please?" she begged.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no! It's my house, dammit!"

"Demo…" She pouted. "I just wanted to help… you seemed so lonely…"

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Come on!" she whined.

"No!"

"I'll sic Misao on you if you don't!" Mean as it was…

"Fine! Fine!"

"Great!" She ran towards Megumi's computer in the spare bedroom.

"I can't believe this… She's supposed to be my friend…" Megumi was muttering to herself as she slowly followed the enthusiastic raccoon.

"Lookie, lookie!" Kaoru beckoned her as she brought up the web page.

"My PICTURE! You put my _picture _on the internet! Oh, Tanuki-chan, you've crossed one too many lines!" she screamed, tackling her to the ground, pulling her hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it, you crazy fox! It's just to get them interested! Ow! Stop pulling my hair!" Kaoru yelled back, taking a fist full of her fine silk hair.

"Ouch! It's your fault! You're the one who put it up!"

The sound of the phone ringing abruptly ended their fighting. Megumi stood up, brushed herself off and took off towards the phone after sending a dark look in Kaoru's direction.

"Hello? Oh, Ken-san. What ever could you need?"

Kaoru's ears perked right up at the mention of Kenshin. She'd been rather depressed that he'd chosen Tomoe over her in the last few days, hence the crazy plot to get Sano and Megumi together. (see? There's a reason for kaoru's craziness sometimes… good craziness tho)

"No, I'm afraid I am not well acquainted with Tomoe-san. Kaoru's over here though, would you like to talk to her?"

Kaoru reacted in a panicked rush standing up and running to the bathroom to avoid the conversation.

"Oh, never mind, must be that time of month; she took off like a bullet towards the bathroom with her purse," Megumi lied for her, realizing what the reason was. "Oh, well, taa, taa, Ken-san!"

As soon as the phone was hung up, Kaoru emerged from the bathroom. "That time of month!"

"I had to think of something."

"Whatever! Okay, back to the computer!" Kaoru's enthusiasm was back and she couldn't wait to express it.

"Oh, dear lord, help me…"

"Oh my god! Megumi, come look! Look at all the e-mails from hot bishounens… Open this one!" She pointed to what she knew to be Sano's e-mail due to the address.

"Why should I open any of them? It's not like I asked for all this," she protested.

"Yes, in a way, you did! Now open the damn e-mail!"

"Fine!" She clicked on the 'open' button and read it through.

Megumi-san,

You sound like a very accomplished young woman who just doesn't seem to have time to look for Mr. Right. I'd like to get in touch with you by means of telephone. I'll leave my number at the bottom of the e-mail and would appreciate it if you would use it in the near future. I am also hoping to receive an e-mail with your phone number.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Mr. Right

(478-8752. Don't hesitate to use it. I'll be waiting)

Megumi was stunned into silence. That there could be a real man with these kind of manners… (a/n: ha ha, yeah rite Sano…)

"I… He doesn't sound so bad," she finally managed to utter.

"Why don't you call him? And send your phone number to him," Kaoru suggested.

"M-Maybe…"

"Do it, or I'll do it for you," she threatened.

"Okay! Tomorrow morning, okay? It's getting late," she reasoned.

"Alright… But if I find out that you went back on your word, you'll be sorry!"

"I promise!"

"You better…"

--------------------------

Kaoru reached her door near midnight. She'd paid Sano one last visit before she'd called it quits. Yawning, she pulled out her keys and opened her door. She thought back on what Sano had to say about Megumi as she crashed on her couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sano! Sano! Hey Sano, open up!'

'Hey, Jou-chan! What are you doing here?'

'Nicely written e-mail, Romeo,' she praised, coming in and sitting down on his couch.

'You read it!'

'Megumi and I opened it. She's going to respond, and call you tomorrow morning or I'm going to have to sic my annoying little friend, Misao on her.' She smiled triumphantly.

'Misao?'

'Yeah, she's the drummer in my band.'

'I know a Misao,' he said.

'Really?'

'Yeah, through Kenshin…'

'Kenshin! You're friends with Kenshin!'

'Yes, he's my friend. How do you know him?'

'Well… it's a long and boring story. I'd rather talk about you and Megumi….'

'Alright. Do you know what time, because I'll probably still be sleeping,' he told her.

'Her too. Tomorrow's her day off. So, expect it around eleven, okay?'

'Will do. I think you should go hit the sack; you look really tired. You've got rings around your eyes. In fact… you look just like a raccoon!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remembering this and that things were now set in motion between Megumi and Sano, she fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

A/N: don't forget to review! oh, and i don't own Knot's Landing... don't even wish that i did. review, review, review!


	4. Phone Relationship

a/n: here ya go! another update! keep the feedback coming! i'm still looking for a beta, so... plz, if ur interested review me and tell me! make sure to give ur e-mail to me as well! this is kinda a slow chapter and i apologize for that, but hopefully next chapter will make up for it!

disclaimer: don't own them, dammit, so stop chasing me cuz u don't like the pairings!

Chapter 4: Phone Call Relationship (Enter the Rooster's Hidden Manners)

Megumi rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rolled over in her bed. She shot a dark look at her alarm clock; she'd forgotten to turn it off. It was set all the time due to the time her job demanded her to be awake. Turning so she faced the ceiling, she recalled her promise to the deranged tanuki last night. She sighed and tried to get back to sleep. Surely 'Mr. Right,' as he'd deemed himself, wouldn't be expecting her call at six in the morning.

Twenty minutes later she was still staring at her fan as it rotated counterclockwise above her. She threw aside her comforter angrily before getting up and starting her coffee. She set the mug down on the counter with a little more force than needed and headed towards the bathroom to get in the shower.

--------------------------

Kaoru rolled over and put her pillow against her head to block out the annoying ringing of her telephone. Oh, yes, she was coherent enough to realize that it was indeed her phone ringing at six-thirty in the morning, but this was where she put her telephone importance philosophy into action. If it's important they'll A) leave a message, or B) call back at a more appropriate hour.

Finally the phone stopped ringing, and she heard her machine go off. Sighing she lifted the pillow off her head and closed her eyes until the angry voice made her shoot straight up.

"Kaoru answer you phone right now! It's Megumi, and I know you're home! Just because you don't get up at the most respectable hours-"

Kaoru fumbled with the receiver on the nightstand next to her bed (eventually last night she pried herself off the couch and moved into her bedroom) and eventually answered the phone.

"Whad'dya want?" she asked, the words somewhat slurred due to lack of sleep.

"What time should I call that guy?"

"You woke me up at," she glanced at her clock on more time, "quarter to seven to ask me this?"

"Yes-"

"If I tell you, can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes-"

"Eleven." And then she hung up, making good on that promise and rolled over and fell asleep again, snoring shortly after.

-----------------------------

Megumi glared at her phone. Eleven. Jeez. That was a long time… What the heck was she supposed to do between now and eleven? She sipped her coffee and tried to come up with the answer, eliminating choices as she did so.

Something with Kaoru was out; she was bound to have gone back to sleep like any normal person. Calling that guy was a no; he was probably sleeping too. She didn't feel like watching TV or any of the movies she owned, Kaoru had stolen her PlayStation2 because she hardly used it, and she was bored out of her mind.

'How pathetic,' she thought. '_Outside of work, I have no hobbies…'_

she thought. ' 

She continued to sit on her couch, still drinking her coffee. Thinking about what to do, she re-called the phone call she'd had with Kenshin. He'd been terribly distressed over something and it seemed to have to do with Tomoe. She smiled a feline smile; this could mean good news for her dear Tanuki-chan.

'Megumi, do you know anyone who knows Tomoe really well? She's well…'

'No, I'm afraid I am not well acquainted with Tomoe-san. Kaoru's over here though, would you like to talk to her?'

'Yes, actually, I think she's the person I've been looking to talk to,' he said, a note of relief coming across his voice.

'Oh, never mind, must be that time of month; she took off like a bullet towards the bathroom with her purse,' Megumi lied. 'Well, taa, taa, Ken-san!'

'Megumi, please… I have to talk to her,' he sounded near desperate now.

'I'm sorry, Ken-san, she sounds like she needs help. I have to go. Perhaps if you call me tomorrow morning I could help you more. Bye.'

Kaoru was in the bathroom, trying to hear, but the last parts after 'that time of month' had been drowned out, for she'd been too furious to listen properly any further, afraid of what she might hear Megumi telling Kenshin…

She smiled, now knowing what she was going to do. Kenshin was usually up at this hour, so she picked up her phone and dialed his number. She waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Ken-san about last night-"

"Can you help me!"

"With what?"

"Tomoe's sick and she can't talk well… I need to know the phone numbers of her family so I thought that maybe if someone knew her well enough…"

Megumi's smile fell. Poor Tanuki-chan. "I don't know…"

"Kaoru might know, though, could you ask her?"

"Why would she know?" she asked, remembering the girl's jealousy of Tomoe.

"She dated Enishi for a while a few weeks back and I was just wondering if she still had all the phone-"

Megumi stopped listening, realizing what his whole problem was. He had let Tomoe wrap him around her little finger. In a few words, he was henpecked.

Very.

"I'll ask her, okay Ken-san? But tell me this: why can't you just ask her yourself?"

"I-I… um, that is to say-"

"Forget it, I'll just ask her for you," she said, doing _Kaoru _a favor. She knew how upset the girl would be when she found out that it was all for Tomoe.

She set the phone down, a frown playing on her pretty features. She'd never felt so bad for Kaoru. Her love life wasn't so bad, I mean, at least she had more than three boyfriends in her life. Kaoru had only ever truly loved one man in her whole life. Kenshin. And he never felt the same. It had always colored her present relationships.

She sighed as she looked at her clock. Seven-thirty. She wished she could have slept in longer, but she'd been so tired and annoyed last night…

--------------------------

Sano shot up as his phone rang loudly. Cursing, he reached for the phone on the floor by his bed.

"'Lo?"

"H-Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Th-This is Takani Megumi," she uttered.

"Ooh. Hello there. I wondered if you would actually call me," he said, smiling. Of course he'd known she'd call, just not this early. The tanuki had said she would call about eleven. Not eight.

"Yes. I- you see my fried set it up without my knowing and then she just… she goes a little nuts with the whole matchmaking thing." She managed to giggle as she got a little more relaxed.

"I know the feeling! There's this girl I know, happily dating I assure you, that has been trying to set me up with girls for ages! Never successful, though," he said.

"Do you sometimes wonder about her sanity factor?"

"Almost always."

Megumi laughed out loud. "Oh… well, enough about our insane friends. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in school for relating, but as for now, I'm running a bar with my friend," he answered truthfully.

"I'm sure you know all about me though," she said, laughing. "After all, I saw everything that my friend posted on my profile."

"Right, you're an ER doctor who has a bit of a temper, or so I hear."

"Sounds about right."

"If you want, I can tell you a little bit more about me," he offered.

"Okay."

"Well, aside from school and my bar, I do a little boxing on the side. With my friend that is to say."

"Oh, I'd love to hear more, but I have to go… I forgot I'm on call even if it is considered a day off…" she said wistfully. "I'm sorry."

"That's fine. Did you give me your phone number."

"In the e-mail, yes."

"Great! I'll call you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

--------------------------

Sano hit the talk button to end the conversation and then hit it again in order to call Kaoru. Her phone rang four time before the machine went off.

"Hey, Jou-chan? You there?"

"God, what the hell do you want! It's only eight-thirty!"

"She called."

"What! I told her not to call till eleven! Ugh! I'll have to kill her later…"

"Sorry for waking you up."

"What did you talk about?"

"This and that. She had to go, though. Said she was on call or something," he explained.

"Oh, that's right… Hey, you know Kenshin, ne?"

"Yeah."

"Well… he called Megumi last night. Do you know if anything's wrong?"

"Um, I think Tomoe's feeling a bit under the weather, but there's nothing wrong with him," he told her.

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"No, no. Just curious is all… I'll talk to you later. Bye."

--------------------------

"Kamatari, what is going on?"

"Oh! That hot bishounen, Kenshin his name was, I believe, with that woman, Tomoe. She was rather sick. I called you because he said he knew you and trusted you to take care of her. Room 37."

Megumi sighed. "Sure."

"Toodles!"

a/n: next chappie... Tomoe's in serious trouble... is there something megumi can do to save her? and wat happens when she finds out that mr. right knows kenshin? find out! don't forget to review!


	5. Goodbye's and Relations Revealed

a/n: yatta! an update! i enjoy writing this one and i luv all of u guys who reviewed! okay, akapunkyd, -little oro-, ss1128, ur all rite... hope u luv this chappie as much as i do (it's my fav for obvious reasons once u read it)

disclaimer: i don't own them dammit, now leave me the hell alone!

warning: definitely not for tomoe luvers...

Chapter 5: Good-byes & Relations Revealed (Enter Death)

"Megumi, thank god! She's over here." Kenshin pointed to the hospital bed.

"I'll have a look at her. Do you know of any existing illness?"

"None that I can think of," he told her.

"Hmmm." Megumi stepped closer to Tomoe. She was paler than she usually was and she was sweating. Megumi laid a hand on her forehead, but immediately withdrew it; she was burning up.

"Kamatari!" she yelled down the hall. "Get me a thermometer and a cold washcloth right away! Hurry!"

"What! What's wrong!" Kenshin asked frantically.

"She has a dangerously high fever. We have to break it or we might lose her before I even figure out what's wrong with her," she informed him quickly, rushing to get more cool compresses.

"Here you are Dr. Takani!" Kamatari handed her what she'd requested.

She took the thermometer first and inserted into Tomoe's ear and then drew it out when it beeped. Her eyes widened.

"105.7!" she exclaimed. "Kamatari! More compresses!"

"Right away!"

-----------------------

"Flat line…" Megumi stared at it in shock. "Come on, we have to revive her!"

"Dr. Takani… it's too late. The pneumonia got her… she was dead before she even got here. Maybe if she'd come in earlier…" Kamatari said sadly.

"Th-then I guess I-I have to tell… Ken-san," she said quietly. Kamatari nodded in sad approval as 'she' drew a sheet over Tomoe's pretty (a/n: not) face.

Megumi walked out into the waiting room, a frown playing over her face. She didn't want to be the one to tell him about it. There was a reason she was a doctor and not a counselor. She'd never lost a patient before and to have the first be your friend's girlfriend…

"Ken-san?" she asked softly.

"Is she all right?"

"I, well… Kenshin… she didn't make it. She might have if she'd come in yesterday or even the day before. There was just no chance to fight it. Not today…" she told him regretfully and then she fled. She didn't want to see his face as it broke down.

Kenshin stared after her in disbelief. Dead? Tomoe? It couldn't be… it was all a joke. It had to be. She'd told him that it was nothing serious when he'd talked to her about why her voice had been failing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Don't worry, Kenshin," she assured him. "I'll be all right. It's just… just a chest cold.'

'Are you sure? It doesn't sound like 'just a chest cold.' Tomoe, I think I should take you to the doctor's. Just to be safe.'

'Kenshin, you worry too much.' She smiled at him. 'I'll be fine.'

'Tomoe…' he implored.

'Don't worry about it, please. It hurts me to see you so distressed over nothing.'

'But I want to worry about you,' he told her. 'It only means I care about you.'

She chuckled softly. 'I know, dearest. I know…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamatari watched as he broke down and cried. 'She' cast her eyes down and decided that he needed some counseling to help him deal with his loss. 'She' had a few good names and decided it was just what he needed. 'She' picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Sayo? It's Kamatari. I think you should come talk to this young man. His girlfriend just passed away due to pneumonia," 'she' said.

"Of course. I'll be right there," Sayo promised.

--------------------------

Megumi crashed on her couch feeling ashamed. She'd never lost a patient. God, help Kenshin. While he was now single, Kaoru wouldn't be happy about how his status came to be that way. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who would understand and comfort her.

'Don't hesitate to use it…'

She picked up the phone and called 'Mr. Right.' She felt guilty about having to leave him hanging this morning on top of everything else that went wrong.

"Hello?"

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Megumi?"

"Yeah, it's me," she answered.

"What's up? You done with work?"

"Kind of. I…"

"Talk to me, Meg," he encouraged her.

"I… lost my first patient today," she admitted. "It was my friend's girlfriend. She had been sick and… and there was no chance, but he was so…"

"It's not your fault," he assured her. "There are no guarantees. You're an _ER _doctor. As in 'Emergency Room.' Meaning their situation is already dire, you just have to do all you can. Did you?"

"Yes, but he…"

"No. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault! And if he really is your friend, he'll understand."

"Poor Kenshin… he was so good to her. I never personally liked her, demo… she made him happy. That's what Kaoru always wanted." She started crying.

"Did… did you just say 'Kenshin?'"

"Hai." She sniffled. "Why?"

"I know a Kenshin. Red hair, purple eyes?"

"That's him," she affirmed. "How do you know him?"

"We went to school together. And…" he started to tell her they worked together at the bar, but remembered Kaoru's words.

'No indication to who you are…'

"And I feel sorry for him," he finished lamely.

"I… if you know Kenshin, does that mean you know Kaoru?" Megumi asked, a light dawning on her.

"Uh, Kaoru? No, I've never met her. He talks about her almost more than he does Tomoe, though," he replied not at all liking where the conversation was going.

"This is… doesn't it seem, I don't know, set up?" Megumi asked suspiciously.

On the other line, Sano stared at the floor in shock. "No."

"But the connections… you know Ken-san…"

"One connection, Meg. Don't worry. I promise I'm genuinely interested in you," he said.

"Kaoru just gets carried away sometimes… and that's why I thought maybe…"

"I don't personally know a Kaoru," he lied. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. I promise."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"I, well… hey would you like to go to lunch?"

"I can't. I'm sorry, but with Kenshin… it seems like I might have to go visit him," Sano said.

"No, I understand. I was being insensitive to Ken-san's feelings. He's hurting and I'm thinking of a lunch date," she berated herself harshly.

"We all think selfishly at one time or another."

"Oh, I hang on, I've got another call," Megumi told him. She hit the talk button to switch to the next line. "Hello?"

"Megumi?"

"Kaoru?"

"Did you know that Tomoe just… _died?_"

"Yes… I was… the doctor that was…"

"Oh, honey! You must be going crazy! I know how you think, Meg…"

"I… I'm okay with it. That guy I've been talking to all day… he knows Kenshin. Can you believe that? He knows it wasn't my fault… he's amazing, Kaoru," Megumi said to her.

"You've… actually talked to him? As in not hating him within two second, hanging up and trying to kill me?"

"No, I wanted to do lunch, but with all that's happened… I felt bad. Thinking about lunch when Kenshin…"

"I'll go see him," Kaoru promised. "Talk to Prince Charming."

"Okay." She chuckled before switching back to Sano.

"I'm back."

"I thought you'd never come back," he said.

"Well here I am."

"Oh, god doesn't like me… I have another call." He laughed at the irony.

"I'll wait for you!"

"Will do," and he switched. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Jou-chan!"

"Don't ever agree to lunch. She'll piss her pants! And then she'll throw you out on your ass. You have to establish a relationship first. And don't, under any circumstances, give her your name."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go visit Kenshin. Are you going to come?"

"Later. Get him back to his place," Sano told her.

"I will."

"Bye."

-----------------------

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked timidly, coming into the hospital's waiting room. He looked up at her, his vivid violet eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"Kao-ru…" he broke her name up as he sobbed in his agony. She rushed over to him and took him in her arms to comfort him.

"It'll be okay," she promised. "It'll be okay."

"Nooo."

"Shhhh," she cooed, rocking him back and forth.

He held her against him, thankful for the comfort she gave. She stroked his hair, murmuring reassurances. She sighed heavily and silently. She finally had the man of her dreams in her arms and it was to comfort him over the loss of his girlfriend. His true love.

"Why don't we go back to you house?" she asked him quietly. "I'll tell you something that'll cheer you up, but you have to keep your mouth shut about it, okay?"

He nodded without a word and stood up. She took his arm and led him to her car, not trusting him to drive in his own by himself. Not in his condition. She opened the passenger door for him and helped him in. She shut his door and made her way over to the driver's side.

They arrived at his house in practically no time and Kaoru helped him out again; grief had taken most of his strength. Once she had him sitting on his couch, she took a deep breath before telling him about the whole entire plan…

-----------------------

"Hey, Meg," Sano said. "I gotta go. Kenshin's back at his place and he'll probably need some help."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Definitely. I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye…"

"Later Megumi."

She hung up the phone and a light dawned on her. She didn't even know this man's name, yet she was… infatuated with him. At least with his voice. And he knew Kenshin. It was just all too confusing. She knew Kaoru would go to extreme lengths to get her together with some guy and this would be no exception if she did in fact turn out to be behind it. Lord help the tanuki if she was because she wouldn't live through her next visit if she was.


	6. Encounters and Revelations?

a/n: here it is... at 2:00 in the morning... okies, first off i don't own the songs i use down here no matter how much i luv them... sry for the songs but i just saw these guys in concert and i when music fit into the story line... there just wasn't another option! it's a little shorter than i intended cuz i decided to break my ideas into two differetn chappies, so i hope u enjoy... and thank u much for the reviews! i hope i didn't lose anyone cuz i got rid of tomoe, but i... i really hate her and i'm not gonna pretend to like her... but remember, this strictly s/m not k/k soo... enjoy and don't forget to reveiw!

disclaimer: i don't own anything...

Chapter 6: Encounter's and… Revelations?

"Sano… and Megumi…?"

"Yeah," Kaoru said, laughing. "He was interested, I just pulled some strings."

"I don't think Megumi-dono is going to be very pleased when she finds out it was you…" Kenshin told her.

He'd re-gathered himself a few hours before, as he listened to Kaoru's absurd plan on how she was getting Sano and Megumi together. She'd thought herself a genius, but he knew it wouldn't be the fairy tale ending she hoped for. After all, Megumi hated Sano. When she saw him, that is.

"It'll work! I'm her best friend, aren't I?"

"Hai…"

"Hey, I have another gig tomorrow night," she said. "Do you think you and Sano would be interested in coming?"

"I don't know…" He glanced out the window, sighing.

"Think on it. I mean sleep on it. You look like you could use some sleep," she told him, standing up. "I'll bring your car back later, okay?"

He nodded and she showed herself to the door.

--------------------------

"Megumi?"

"Oh, Kaoru," Megumi said, coming to the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to help me take Kenshin's car back to his place," she announced, coming in and plopping down on her best friend's couch.

"Sure," she agreed, sitting next to her. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be okay," she assured her. "He's not as cheerful as usual, but that's to be expected. I mean…"

"I know," Megumi interrupted.

"It's not your fault you know," Kaoru whispered.

"I know."

"There wasn't anything you could do."

"I know."

"You tried you best."

"I know."

"Can you say anything else?"

"Shut up."

Kaoru laughed and watched as murder grew in Megumi's eyes. "For an educated woman, you sure don't have a very large vocabulary!"

"Yes I do! I'm sure I know words that you've never heard of!"

"Hey now! Let's not get off task! Kenshin's car," Kaoru reminded her as Megumi walked towards her with a pillow off the couch.

"Oh, right, right…"

Kaoru and Megumi successfully returned Kenshin's car to his house, but didn't go in. Megumi said that after such a shock, he'd probably wanted to be left alone to deal with it in his own way. Kaoru agreed and they headed back to Megumi's house to crash for a while.

"Hey," Kaoru said, as she sat on the couch once more. "I have a gig tomorrow, are you gonna come?"

"Yes, what time is it?"

"Seven this time. I invited Kenshin. He said he might bring a friend," she announced.

"That's fine. I'll be there then."

--------------------------

"Where is she!"

"Calm down, Kaoru-san!" Soujiro urged.

"She said she'd be here! And where is Omasu? I told you we needed someone on keyboards for this song!"

"I'm right here!" Omasu called, coming on the stage. "Sorry I'm late. Shiro's car wouldn't start and mine is in the shop."

"That's fine, just as long as you did show," Kaoru said, moving to the microphone.

"Ah, Kaoru-san! Megumi-san is here!" Soujiro shouted.

"Great! I'm glad she was able to get off work…"

"It looks like Himura-san is here too… and he brought someone with him. He has brown spiky hair and…"

"It's Sano," Kaoru finished for him.

"Fireworks are gonna fly, boys, back away and observe…"

--------------------

"Wh-What are you doing here!" Megumi demanded.

"What! Now I'm not allowed to go out with my friends! Who died and made you God?"

"Ugh! Ken-san!" she rounded on him. "How are you friends with this rooster-head!"

"Ummm…"

"Look, that's his business! He can be friends with who ever he wants to be friends with!" Sano said hotly, not believing that this was the woman he had been reassuring only a day prior.

"But you're an animal! A vicious wild animal who gets in bar brawls and your hair looks like you're ready for me to mop the floor with you!" she screamed. The whole entire little bar was now focused on them.

"Look who's talking! You're a sneaky little fox! And you're always so perfect! Perfect hair, perfect job, perfect life!"

"Why you-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kaoru said over the speakers. "Sano and Megumi! We're about to start now."

Megumi glared at him one last time and then stomped off to a table in the front where a woman she knew from medical school was sitting. She nodded to Komagata Yumi and sat down. Kaoru had some explaining to do when she got off stage. This rooster was beginning to become more and more a part of her life and she had a feeling that he was back up in case 'Mr. Right' didn't work out…

"We're gonna start you off with a little bit of Styx, tonight! How do you all like the sound of, oh, say 'Renegade?'"

There was an applause before Kaoru started singing the acappella to the song.

Oh mamma I'm in fear for my life

From the long arm of the law  
Lawman has put an end to my running

And I'm so far from my home

The rest of the band joined in with only their voices for the next part.

Oh mamma I can hear your crying

You're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows

And I don't have very long

The guitars and drums cut in all of a sudden and Kaoru broke into the chorus.

The jig is up the news is out

They've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made

Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today

Of the wanted man

Oh mamma I've been years on the lamb  
And had a high price on my head  
Lawman said get him dead or alive  
Now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear mamma I can hear you crying  
You're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows  
And I don't have very long

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge'll have revenge today  
On the wanted man

Guitar Solo

Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life

From the long arm of the law  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows

And I don't have very long

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man

Kaoru smiled widely as they finished off and Megumi was still sitting there. Last time she'd had to run out before the last song. She wasn't going anywhere this time. She waved to her before returning to the microphone to make small talk while the band got ready for the next song.

"How're you all doing tonight?"

There was a small, short lived outburst in response. She smiled again and turned to see if Misao was finished with what she was going and if Aoshi and Soujiro still had work to do on their guitars. They looked like they were just about done. Time to wrap it up then.

"We're gonna finish it tonight, yes only two songs, the rest of you have lives, I know, with a some Reo Speedwagon."

I used to be lonely till I learned about livin alone  
I found other things to keep my mind on  
And I'm gettin to know myself a little bit better  
Whoa , I keep pushin on  
Keep pushin on, yeah

Goin through all the changes I made so many mistakes, oh yes I did  
Tryin to leave behind the heartaches  
And sometimes I think I was a little bit crazy, oh yeah  
Whoa, I keep pushin on

Keep pushin, keep pushin, keep pushin, keep pushin on  
Keep pushin, keep pushin, you know you have got to be so strong  
Keep pushin, keep pushin, well even if you think your strength is gone  
Keep pushin on

(solo)

Well it's comin together I finally feel like a woman, oh yes I do  
I never thought that I'd be where I am, oh  
Everyday I wake a little bit higher  
Whoa I keep pushin on, oh yeah

Keep pushin, keep pushin, keep pushin, keep pushin on  
Keep pushin, keep pushin, you know you have got to be so strong  
Keep pushin, keep pushin, well even if you think your strength is gone  
Keep pushin on

Kaoru bowed to the audience as did the bad afterward and announced the finish before she bounded off stage and down to the table Megumi was sitting at. She flashed her a big smile as she took the seat next to her and across from Yumi. Yumi smiled weakly.

"Kaoru," Megumi greeted. "Meet my friend, Yumi. She's waiting for her husband. He was supposed to meet her but this rain-"

"Rain? What are you talking about?"

"It started to down pour when you singing, or didn't you notice?"

"Oh," Kaoru exclaimed, finally understanding.

"I think that's him, actually," Yumi excused herself, seeing a jeep pull up to the doors. "Bye Megumi."

"Bye," she bid, before turning back to Kaoru. "You did a good job."

"Thanks."

"Did you know the rooster head was coming?" she asked calmly, determined not to lose her cool.

"Kenshin mentioned he might bring a friend-"

"You knew he was friends with Kenshin!" she shrieked, standing up.

"Yeah-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Ca-Calm down! I was just telling Kenshin about the incident in the ER last week and he said that he knew-"

"Knew that chicken-head! Kaoru, how could you withhold this information from me!"

"I didn't think it was all that important-"

"If I'd known, I would have been prepared! Had wonderful comebacks and snide remarks ready and in my arsenal!"

"I didn't know he was the one Kenshin was talking about!"

"Hey ladies," Sano said smoothly coming over.

"You! Everything is your fault!"

"Mine! How so?"

"By just being here!"

"I was invited!"

"You could have declined!"

"If you must know his girlfriend just died and I was-" Kaoru shook her head vigorously as if to tell him not to finish that sentence.

"Forget he said anything! Sano, why don't I walk you to your car? Megumi cool your jets and walk Kenshin to his car," Kaoru ordered.

--------------------

"You could have ruined everything!" Kaoru hissed.

"How? It's a _phone _relationship," he reminded her.

"Which will eventually lead to a relationship where you have to _see _each other!" Kaoru shot back. "You have to act civilly with her! I know she doesn't have the best behavior, but just do what you do on the phone. Be nice!"

"I never start it, though! She's the one how thinks that it's okay to just come out of no where and call me names!"

"Oh get over it! Calling names? It's so childish!"

"Fine, you raccoon!"

"What did you call me!"

---------------------------

"Ken-san?" Megumi asked quietly.

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, Megumi-dono. It is not your fault."

"But-"

"Did you enjoy the show?" Kenshin asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, um, yes actually. I wasn't able to stay the whole time last time so…"

"That's good."

"Ken-san? If you don't mind my asking, how do you know Sanosuke?"

"I…" he was trying to be cautious with his words, for he didn't want to screw up Kaoru's plans. "I work with him."

"At a bar!" she asked disbelievingly.

"Um," Kenshin was stuttering for an answer. "Hai."

Megumi ran to her car, completely ignoring poor Kenshin. Only one thought was running through her mind. Mr. Right worked with Kenshin in a bar. Oh, god, how she hoped it wasn't Sano she was being hooked up with. She wouldn't put it past Kaoru to do it either. She reached for her cell phone and dialed his number for she'd committed it to memory. If it was Sano, there shouldn't be an answer… Four rings… Five rings… And then… nothing. He didn't have his machine on. There was no answer.

a/n: ok, for the reo speedwagon song, i changed up the words just a tiny bit to suit the singer... it really says 'i finally feel like a man' well i just changed that to woman... don't forget to review! still looking for a beta!


	7. Lunch Date?

a/n: okies, here's the deal, i keep updating every wed. so i think we'll keep it that way. so look forward to an update on this every wed, but that may change once skool starts back up... but i'll try to make them regular. on another note, this has to be like, my most popular ficcie, cuz everyone luvs it and keeps reviewing, which u should continue to do cuz it inspires me... okies? thank u much!

disclaimer: i don't own anything...

Chapter 7: Lunch Date?

Megumi drove home, in a bit of a fury. Still, there was nothing she could do yet; she didn't know if it was Sano. The coincidences could be just that; coincidences, but somehow she didn't think it was. Kenshin himself had said they worked together in a bar. Her Mr. Right worked with Kenshin in a bar.

She opened her door and collapsed on the couch. Thinking this hard about a certain rooster made her tired. She sighed and stared at the phone, wondering if she should call him again. There already was no answer when she tried from her cell. She didn't know what do to.

Kaoru was safe for a time, for now. She wouldn't maim her friend until she knew for a fact that it was indeed her who had tried to set her up with Sano. If it even was Sano. She still had her doubts… I mean, sure, Sano was good looking, but that attitude! She covered her face with her hands and moaned in annoyance. It was all Kaoru's fault for putting her profile on the internet.

--------------------------

Megumi wasn't the only one doing some heavy thinking that night. Sano paced his living room when he got back. He really like Megumi. He wanted to have a civil relationship with her outside of phone calls. But how could he when all she wanted to do was argue? He sighed and finally sat down in a chair in front of the TV that was off.

If this was going to happen every time they saw each other, then this just wasn't going to work out. He couldn't keep going on lies; Megumi didn't even know his name for obvious reasons. He was sure that she would bring it up in one of these conversations some day. It was time to stop lying.

-----------------

Megumi woke up, refreshed and ready for a new day. Her alarm was still ringing insistently, reminding her that she had work this morning. Her thoughts were on work and work alone. Thinking of last night and all of her suspicions would only make her stressed and that was the last thing she needed at the moment. She poured herself a cup of coffee and then got dressed. Caffeine, caffeine, caffeine, caffeine. It's what made her go. Once she was dressed she grabbed her coffee and headed out the door.

"Hi Kamatari," Megumi greeted as she walked in.

"Hiya Dr. Takani!" Kamatari said in turn cheerfully. "I've got a list of forms you need to look over, and Mr. Udo is back again. He's having eye problems again."

"Again? I told the old coot to stop using that creepy technique!" Megumi told 'her.'

"I know! But he sees all of the poor civilians as enemies from the old war," 'she' told her.

"Thank you," Megumi said wearily, moving into the room. "Good morning, Mr. Udo."

"Wah! Enemy! Blast it! My eyes!"

"Mr. Udo, it's me. Dr. Takani," she informed him dully as he shot odd glances all over the room.

"Oh! It's you!" He concentrated his gaze on her once more and she sighed.

"I could have sworn I told you last time you were in here that you shouldn't use that technique anymore. It isn't meant for such extended use and it is putting lasting stress on your eyes, and causing them to become blood shot," Megumi told him as she prepared a vaccination.

"Oh? Did you tell me all that?"

Megumi sighed. It was going to be a long day.

--------------------

Megumi came home, dropped down onto her couch, took off her shoes and laid back. It was late. She'd planned on calling 'Mr. Right' but it was so late… Screw it. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Oh, Megumi!"

"I wanted to ask you something. I was just wondering, how is it that you have my name, yet I don't have yours?"

"I… uh, that is to say… Knot's Landing?" he supplied helpfully.

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, how about we do lunch tomorrow? Then I'll tell you my name and you can finally meet me," he offered.

She blinked. "Sure. Where would you like to meet?"

"How about the Akabeko around noon? Tae's always to give me a meal," he told her.

"Sounds like a date."

"That's because it is, foxy lady," he said.

"Did you… foxy lady… this guy I hate always calls me that…" she stuttered out.

"Oh, I just… you're so pretty and I… well it seemed fitting, but if you'd rather I call you something else…"

"No that's fine. I don't mind really, it just reminded me of this stupid jerk I know," she said.

Sano was silent for a moment. "Can I call you back?"

"Um, sure…" she answered somewhat uncertainly.

"Bye."

"Bye…" she barely had the word out of her mouth and he hung up.

Sano leaned up against the wall thinking over her words. A stupid jerk. Was he really like that when he was around her? And what about her? She could be a world class bitch if she wanted. But… she was so cute when she got riled up. He had to let her know who he was before he got in to deep. Dropping down on his couch, he picked the phone up again. He wondered what Kenshin would have to say on the matter.

-----------------------

"Hello?"

"Kenshin, hi."

"Sano," Kenshin said surprised.

"I… um, need some advice. This is totally hypothetical. If this guy did nothing but argue with this girl, but they were on great terms when they only talked on the phone… but she didn't really know who she was talking to should the guy come out and tell her? All hypothetical…"

Kenshin chuckled, realizing his predicament. "Sano I don't know if Kaoru-dono would like it if you told Megumi-dono who you are…"

"Yo-You know!"

"Kaoru-dono told me, that she did," he said matter of factly.

"Wh- That was supposed to be a secret! Between me and her!" Sano said, still shocked.

"Well… she thought it might cheer me up after…" His gaze drifted out the window, his eyes softening, his voice trailing off.

"Ohhh… She's nuts," he said randomly.

"Huh?"

"Jou-chan. She's insane… or at least I think so. She keeps going on about her non-existent love life and some guy she's been chasing practically her whole life and he hardly knows she exists. She said that's why she tries to set other people up…"

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Yeah… she's totally bananas." He chuckled. "Poor chick needs some one to set her up. Blind dates don't work she said. Ever… Wouldn't tell me why though…"

"I thought we were talking about you and Megumi…"

"Oh yeah. So what should I do? I mean, I invited her to lunch tomorrow at the Akabeko, but I don't know if it was such a good idea."

"Kaoru-dono certainly won't think so."

"But I'm not asking about Jou-chan. I want to know what _you _think," Sano pressed.

Kenshin considered his options. "I don't think that it is right for you to continue lying to her, that I don't. She does really deserve to know."

"That's what I thought, so I invited her to lunch tomorrow at Akabeko," he replied.

"I guess that's the right thing to do, that I do, but still… I would stand clear of Kaoru-dono after you do that," Kenshin warned him.

"I'll remember that. Thanks for all the help, Kenshin," Sano bid him good-bye and hung up.

Tomorrow everything would be fixed.

--------------------------

Megumi was having a nervous breakdown, or something of the effect as she thought about his offer that she'd so causally accepted. What if it really was the stupid rooster head? What if it wasn't? A whole slew of 'what ifs' flew into her head as she considered the possibilities. She picked up her phone, trying to decide what to do. She could call and cancel him… or she could call Kaoru and see what she would do in this situation… But then again, the raccoon was probably online herself and she didn't busy herself with the phone while she was online no matter what internet service she had.

She sighed. What on Earth was she going to do? She stole a glance at the clock on he wall; ten-thirty. She was off work tomorrow, but she was on call… and she was going to remember to turn her alarm off this time. She pulled on her pj's before moving into the kitchen and digging around for a small tub of low fat ice cream. Grabbing the double chocolate fudge, she curled up on the couch with it. Flipping through the channels she tried to decide what to watch. She eventually settled on re-runs of Will & Grace.

By the time she was ready for bed, she still couldn't get her mind off the next day. It was so… so frustrating. She still didn't know what to do. She'd already accepted his offer so it was only polite that she actually follow through and at least go and meet him, but she didn't think she was ready to know the truth. She'd found so much in this guy… and absolutely nothing in the rooster. If it was him, the first thing she'd have to ask was how he managed to bite his vile tongue while talking to her. After all… he knew who she was and she only had a vague idea and some wild theories about his identity.

--------------------------

Sano sat in a booth at the Akabeko, making sure that the owner, Tae, knew to direct Megumi to his booth when she arrived. She'd asked no questions, but had given him a suspicious look that promised she'd find out what was going on, one way or another. He'd merely waved the look off and requested some sake while he waited for his date. She'd promised to come and he knew she wouldn't go back on that. Not on 'Mr. Right.' But after today… she might never want to talk to him again. Not after she finds out who he really is, who she's really been talking to.

Time went by slowly and soon he found that he already had three sake jugs laying around him. He looked at them, bewildered, before realizing that while he was waiting he had consumed them all himself. Glancing down at his watch he realized it was already half past one. He closed his eyes before slowly getting up. She hadn't come. She's promised. And she didn't come…

She never came to see him.

a/n: don't forget to review! i'm going to ask a little ? here. has anyone ever seen Knot's Landing? if u have, maybe u can make the connections here... don't forget to review!


	8. Explanations & Reprimands

a/n: it's wednesday! which means it's upadte time! hope u enjoy this chappie! 9 is already under way, but skool started, so i'll try to do as much as i can!

Standard disclaimers apply

Chapter 8: Explanations & Reprimands (Beware of Bokken Beatings)

Megumi felt terrible. She had had trouble sleeping all last night and she felt sick to her stomach when she'd woken up from her nerves. She'd finally decided to just skip. Forget about the whole entire date. She wasn't ready to face the truth. Not yet. Although she knew that she would eventually have to face the music and realistically, sooner would be better before she developed too much of an attachment to him. She knew that Kaoru was going to kill her; she wanted desperately for this to work out, seeing as all the rest of her escapades like this were a huge failure.

She sighed and stared at the phone. She knew he was going to call sooner or later. Maybe she should just call Kaoru… Yeah. She picked up the aforementioned phone and dialed her number.

"Yeah."

"Kaoru?"

"Hiya," she said sleepily.

"I… Promise you won't kill me?"

"What did you do?" Kaoru's mind was already jumping to conclusions such as Megumi had ruined her favorite red dress, or gone through her wardrobe again like she'd done on previous on occasions.

"Well… that man I got to know online and on the phone…" Kaoru already didn't like the way this conversation was going. "He asked me to lunch."

"What!"

"And I… I told him I would go…"

"WHAT!"

"But then I stood him up. Kaoru what do I do? I just… I didn't… I mean-"

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. "You did the right thing."

"I know that it was wro- what did you just say?"

"That you did the right thing. He moved to fast! That's a big dating no-no."

"How would you know? You hardly date anyone!"

"I dated Enishi!" she protested.

"Yeah, for two months. That is not a serious relationship," Megumi informed her.

"Well, I know what I'm talking about!" Kaoru snapped. "And he should have waited until you had established a stronger relationship."

"Riiight. But I don't think it was right, I mean, I told him I would go…" she trailed of.

"Don't worry about it. Tell him you're sorry and that your friend thinks it was way to early. That and you chickened out," she instructed.

"I-what- hang on, I have another call," she said, jamming the talk button down. "Hello?"

"Megumi?"

The moment of truth.

----------------------

Kaoru was fuming. Lunch? After she specifically told him no contact in person. Kaoru growled as she moved towards her phone perched on the stand. She punched the numbers in until she heard it ringing. It rang about ten times and he still didn't answer. She threw the phone on the couch, aggravated. He was probably talking to Megumi. Sighing in obvious frustration she picked up the phone again. Time to pull Misao into the little plot.

"Hello! You've reached Misao, how may I help you!"

"Whoa, stop screaming!"

"KAORU! I haven't talked to you in ages! It's been so crazy, and Aoshi, he's been so amazing! He's been getting time off and he's been taking me to the lake and the beach and-"

"Misao! Put a lid on it for five seconds! I have a crisis on my hands!"

"Oh. What is it then?"

"You know how Megumi's dating status is usually like zero, ne?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought I'd help her along with-"

"Kao-chan, you know that never works."

"And I thought that an online dating system was the perfect solution," Kaoru continued as if Misao hadn't even talked. "The only thing is… Do you remember that guy she was arguing with at the gig?"

"The rooster?"

"Yeah. Well, he's the one I hooked her with online, but they only talk on the phone. But the rooster's got ants in his pants. He tried to set up an actual date after I told him not to!"

"I told you that your schemes never work out," Misao said, amusement clear in her voice.

"It's not funny!" she wailed. "I just want her to be happy! And I know that her and Sano are perfect for each other, I mean, opposites attract, ne?"

"I-"

"And Sano really likes her-"

"Kaoru, calm down! Why don't you just talk to the rooster?"

"I tried! He won't answer his goddamn phone," she informed her.

"Why don't you just go over there, then?"

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Misao giggled. "Have fun. Call me when you get back, okay?"

"I will."

Kaoru hung up the phone with a new resolve. Misao would be a worthy ally in this battle of love. She stomped off to her car, bokken in hand. She'd been trained in kendo when she was littler and had made sure that her skills hadn't dimmed over the years; she knew they would come in handy.

'Oh, they'll come in handy alright… Rooster head is going to learn that lesson the hard way…' she thought venomously.

Sano had no idea what was heading his way when he saw Kaoru's car pull into his driveway. When she got out of the car, he saw the furious expression on her face, he knew that she had somehow learned of his escapade. And he had only just punched in Megumi's phone number… This didn't look too good.

"Hang on," he told her right after he'd questioned her with her name. She didn't answer, but he pulled the phone away from his face.

"Oh, Saaaannno," Kaoru drawled, coming up to his door.

"Shh, shh, shh! I'm on the phone with Megumi."

"Oh! Tell her you'll call her back," she commanded.

He nodded in understanding. "Hey, I'll call you back. I just got a visitor. Yeah. Bye."

"Sano."

"Jou-chan."

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" She whipped out her bokken and started beating his shocked form. "I told you _no _meetings! NONE!"

Sano couldn't get a word in between her jumbled shouts and painful swings. She was absolutely relentless. He tried to put up a decent defense, but her practiced strokes told him that it would be useless and earn him yet another beating. He could see why she would be so pissed at him though.

"I can't believe you! Megumi calls and wakes me up to tell me about how _you _were forcing her to go on a _real _date. Which is exactly what I told you _not _to do!" she screamed, beating his head in repeatedly. "Phone calls only Sagara!"

"I understand!" he was finally able utter.

"Then _why _did you ask her in the first place!"

"Because it's all a lie! She's talking to someone that she _hates!_ What's the point of continuing it if it's based on a lie!"

"Men," she muttered before answering his question. "To build a relationship! To make this better than all of your stupid, childish arguments! Something that can make your times together happy ones based on your conversations!"

Sano just stared.

--------------------------

Megumi stared at the phone in disbelief. Who on Earth could have came to visit that was more important than the oncoming discussion. Not that she minded of course. She had been trying to avoid it all day. So why did she feel like she was disappointed that it was held off? She shook her head to rid herself of such unsettling thoughts. She still had no idea how she was going to explain to him.

She sank onto her couch, burrowing into his comforts. She felt bad. He had done nothing to deserve her ill treatment of him no matter what Kaoru had said. Even if it was Sano, she knew that he never deserved to be stood up like that. It… just wasn't fair. Her phone rang a few seconds later and she leapt up, snatching up the phone and answering it.

"Hello!" she asked in anticipation.

"Sorry about having to hang up so quick," Sano apologized. "But I still have to ask. Why did you skip out?"

"I… I was scared," she confessed.

"Scared? Why?"

"I… I wasn't ready to handle the truth. I don't even know your name… and here I was making blind plans to meet you somewhere. I… I don't know. I'm confusing myself," she said softly.

"I… Well, how about we try a real date later down the line? Discuss it some more on the phone," he suggested.

"I'd like that," she answered honestly.

"Great! Anyway, I think you may have been right. You still don't know hardly anything about me. And I hardly know anything about you…"

She laughed gently. "I suppose you're right. What would you like to know?"

"How about… music interests, movie preference, and anything entertainment wise."

"Okay. Music. I'm not too much of a hard-core rocker like my friends Kaoru. And Misao I suppose. I like lighter music… softer. Uh, as for movies, to put it plainly, chick flicks," she replied. "And you?"

"I'm a little more like you're friend Kaoru on the music factor. As for movies I'd have to say we're totally opposite. I'm more into horror movies than anything."

Megumi flushed lightly. She did have a soft spot for such movies, but only Kaoru knew of her scary movie craze. Perhaps she should tell him so they could go to a movie one day? She decided she would.

"Umm, about that movie thing… I'm sort of a closet horror fan…" she whispered.

"Great! That means I'll have to take you out to see one some time!"

"I'd love to. Just… how about it's an extension of that dinner date?"

"Good idea. Just how much further down are we talking? Days? Weeks? Months?"

"I don't know… hopefully not months. A couple weeks probably."

"I can deal with that. I'll let you go now; you sound exhausted."

"Wait! Before you hang up, can you tell me your name?"

Sano grinned. "Sorry, you'll have to take a rain check, hun."

"I… Oh, alright. Bye."

"Bye."

--------------------------

Kaoru watched as he hung up the phone, an approving light shining in her eyes. Sano glared at her, as if asking why she had to stay there and supervise his conversation. She just smiled brightly, grabbed her bokken and tapped his shoulder.

"Good job, Rooster," she congratulated. "You managed to fix everything, understand where both me and Megumi are coming from, and get a date in a couple of weeks. I still don't know when you should tell her who you are though…"

"I don't know either…"

"Oh! I know, I know! First you have to build your public relationship!"

"Obviously."

"So how about I have Misao set you up on a blind date with her!"

"A… what!"

--------------------------

Misao stared at her phone. Kaoru had promised to call… and here it was, already four o'clock with no word from her. She looked away for a moment and sighed. And that was when her long awaited call came.

"Kaoru!" she asked excitedly.

"I need a favor!"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to convince Megumi to accept a blind date that you're going to set up between her and Sano."


	9. Blind Date?

a/n: it's wednesday! which means update! which means u better review! or there won't be this weekly update! okies, this chapter is a part 1 to the blind date, because, well the whole thing was just too much and i wanted to make u wait, tee hee...

disclaimer: standard discalimers apply

Chapter 9: Blind Date? (Hidden Camera; Weasel Vision)

Sano stared at Kaoru in utter disbelief. She was on his phone, talking with Misao. From what he gathered, she was going to be the arranger.

"Great! I need it to be sometime this week, maybe Friday? I know that it's kind of short notice, but can you do it?"

Sano didn't want to know the answer. Either way he knew it was going to be a disaster. This was supposed to strengthen their relationship, not kill it, but he thought that was exactly what was going to happen. He heard Kaoru give a shriek of joy and knew that it was done. He had a date Friday night. He vaguely wondered if Megumi would react to him when she saw him the same way that she had at the club. He was going to try not to argue with her, but… she always provoked him.

He shook his head and shut out the rest of the conversation and headed towards his room and shut the door with a soft click. He flipped on his PS2, and thought about the whole situation as he looked through his enormous collection of games. He knew that he and Megumi were not on best terms when they were actually together, but when she had no idea who he was, things went great. Finally pulling out Resident Evil 4, he replayed what he'd heard of Kaoru's conversation with Misao. Blind date. The word was no where near foreign to him, seeing as he'd been on plenty in his days, but they'd never been successful. He unwound his controller as he sat down.

He could still hear Kaoru's loud voice as he giggled about something that Misao had said. He rolled his eyes and continued with his game until he heard her put the phone down rather hard in her excitement. She was at his door, hand poised to knock when he opened the door. She squealed happily and danced in place. He took it that Misao had said yes. She dragged him into the living room to explain before she left.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen," Kaoru started, "Misao's gonna force Megumi to go on this date. And then, you're going to hit off, and it'll all be great!"

"I don't know… I mean, it really isn't a blind date if we know each other is it?"

"It is if you don't know who it is you're going with! I've been set up on blind dates with both Kenshin and Aoshi, but… Aoshi met Misao the next day and Kenshin, well he just isn't interested in me…"

"Um…" He didn't quite know how to respond to that one.

"Doesn't matter! You! Let's pick out clothes for Friday night!"

--------------------------

Misao was so giddy she could barely contain her giggles as she drove over to Megumi's place; it was a lot easier to convince Megumi if you could give her the puppy eyes. Her radio was blasting as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat at a red light. She closed her eyes in total excitement and it wasn't until the car behind her beeped it's horn that she jolted back to reality and sped off.

She ran all the way up to the steps once she got there and proceeded to ring the door bell more times than was necessary. She was met with a disgruntled fox lady who looked like she'd been trying to catch up on the hours of sleep her job cost her. She threw the door open and signaled Misao to come bouncing in. She grabbed Megumi's hand and raced over to the couch, dragging her friend after her.

"Misao! What's the big idea!" Megumi demanded.

"You've got a date! Friday night!"

"What!"

"That's right! I've arranged a wonderful blind date for you on Friday!" she informed her happily.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"It's already arranged though!" Misao whined. "Do you want to stand you're date up?"

Megumi stared at her, thinking of earlier how she'd stood up 'Mr. Right.' She shook her head and reluctantly agreed.

"Great!"

"Is that why you're over here?"

"Yup yup! I got to go now, but I'll be coming over later to coordinate your outfit!" Misao sang as she danced out the door.

Megumi shook her head and shut the door behind her. A date, huh? She was stupid to accept she thought, but that damned guilt trip Misao put her on… It wasn't fair! She headed back to bed and tried to get a few more hours of sleep before she had to go in for her night shift. The hospital rarely requested that she work the night shift, so she'd said she would. She yawned and slept away her free time…

-----------------------------

"Misao!" Kaoru yelled, running over when she saw her. "What're you doing here?"

"Megumi has nothing to wear," she explained. "So I had to drag her here."

"No way… Because that happened with Sano… and…" The two looked over to the food court in the spacious mall to see them arguing.

"Why do I always have to run into you!"

"I'm sorry! God, I didn't mean to walk into you! It was an accident!" Sano was trying to apologize over Megumi's shrieking.

"Yo-You're sorry? As in, it wasn't a purposeful act meant to piss me off?"

"Positive."

"Megumi!" Misao called, trying to distract her, thinking that they were still arguing. "Look who's here!"

"K-Kaoru," Megumi said, jogging over to get out of her uncomfortable position with Sano.

"I can't stay long… I, uh, have to get home. I'm expecting a call." Kaoru fumbled for an answer without giving herself away.

She waved behind her as she took off towards the nearest exit, nodding to Sano as she did, meeting his eyes briefly, trying to tell him that she'd meet him in the parking lot. He nodded his head and she hoped that he would use a different exit than she did because if he didn't, Megumi might figure it out; she was weird like that. She sighed in relief when she saw him go in the opposite direction. Checking the exit sign, she groaned when she realized she'd parked in the opposite lot. Sano would get there a lot faster than she would.

"Where you been, Jou-chan?" Sano asked her when she arrived fifteen minutes later at her car.

"On the other side of the building," she shot back, ushering him into her car. "This time, we're going to a less popular mall, but one with good stores, non the less, so we don't run into Megumi and Misao again."

"Right." He'd learned that it was just easier to agree with whatever she said, because every time he argued, he ended up doing what she'd intended anyway.

They drove in silence, Kaoru's radio having been ripped out of her car last time her little brother had ridden with her as a result of too many eighties songs being played on her favorite station. Kaoru watched as Sano absently stared out the passenger window while they waited at a red light. She sighed, wishing he would say something; she had a hard time dealing with the quiet. She desperately wished that Yahiko hadn't torn out her radio after she'd been singing along rather loudly to The Buggles. Now the radio star really was dead… at least in her car.

"So…" she started, needing conversation. "Do you have any idea what you're going to say to her to break the ice?"

"No. Maybe something like… Fancy meeting you here! Misao must really hate us!"

"No! Come on, you're trying _improve _this! Not kill it!"

"We'd have a good laugh, though," he pointed out.

"I forbid you. Start with something like… How lucky I am, to have a date with such a pretty girl. Or something like that! Make sure you flatter her," she advised.

"Like she wouldn't know that it was just a bunch of pretty words," he muttered sarcastically.

"I'm telling you, she likes to be told she's pretty. I guess it's her way of knowing she's still got it." Kaoru shrugged.

"I'm not going to open up the date with that!"

--------------------------

"Well… would you look at that? I sure am a lucky guy! I get to dine with such a gorgeous woman," Sano said as he pulled out Megumi's chair.

"Y-You? And… you think I'm pretty?"

"Ever since I saw you," he confessed quietly. She stared at him for a moment before flipping her hair over her shoulder. She laughed haughtily and then chose to respond.

"Ohohohoho! Gorgeous, am I?"

"More than you know."

"Ohohohoho!"

Sano silently thanked god that he'd taken Kaoru's advice on how to open up the date because it seemed to be working. They hadn't argued once yet and they were already five minutes in. Megumi was still laughing as he picked up a menu and casually looked over. Everything was so expensive… and Kaoru was making him pay. Good thing he'd brought he wallet… or did he? He frantically patted his pockets and dumbly realized that he'd left it at home when he had been in such a hurry to leave.

He glanced at Megumi in a panic, hoping she hadn't noticed. If he could just get home real fast… He excused himself to go the bathroom while her laughter died down. He stood up and tried to calmly walk to the restrooms, but he failed miserably as he kept shooting nervous looks around the room.

------------------------

Kaoru smacked her palm to her forehead as she sat hiding behind a large plant with Misao. She pointed to Sano as she explained what had likely happened, knowing Sano and his habits.

"You saw how he was checking all his pockets, right? As if he was looking for something? I bet he left his wallet at home and you know that that is a major no-no when on a date with Meg…"

"Oh boy… Listen, I'll ambush him on his way out of the bathroom and give him my credit card, just make sure that you get it back from him," Misao said, searching through her purse.

"Go get him…"

Misao managed to get up unnoticed by Megumi as she made her way towards where Sano had disappeared. She leaned casually against the wall beside the exit as she waited for him to exit. After about three minutes of waiting in extreme boredom, he emerged. She grabbed his arm to stop him from walking right by her and shoved the card in his hand.

"You're lucky we're looking out for you, rooster! This is only a loan, so you'd better give this back to either me, or Kaoru!" she snapped, shoving him off towards his table. "Now get back to your date!"

Sano stumbled back, not really sure what had just happened, only knowing that he now had a way to pay for dinner. He gave Megumi a broad grin as he sat down again, observing her for the first time really. He'd already complimented her beauty, but he hadn't really thought of it at the time. She always looked beautiful to him. It was perhaps the first time he'd seen her with her hair up. It was pulled up into an elegant bun with soft curls falling around her face creating a sort of ebony frame. Sure she'd had her hair loosely knotted off at the ER, but it wasn't like this. She was more than simply 'pretty.' She was stunning. Her lips were the same ruby color that they always were, but it was accompanied this time with a light coat of blush, just enough to draw attention to herself, but not enough to be overkill.

She gave him a smile as well, trying her best not to scold him about his red headband. She decided that it wasn't exactly the best way to show him that she was trying to be on her absolute best behavior. She'd secretly fallen in love with his eye color, but had chosen not to say anything, lest she give him false hope; she only saw this date as something to improve their social skills when around each other. She liked 'Mr. Right' and she didn't want to ruin that by having Sano think she was really dating him.

She picked up her glass of wine and sipped it delicately, watching as he tried to figure out what to order. She gently suggested that he should just get the fish fry as she was and promised that it was excellent for she'd had it before when she had went there with Kaoru. He'd given her another bone melting smile before agreeing. She really didn't know what was wrong with her and decided to make things right by asking about the headband finally.

"Why did you wear that ratty old thing?" she asked, pointing to it.

"This happens to be something that my older brother sent me before he went off to fight in the military," he answered somewhat detached. "Souzo was a good brother… he was all I had."

Immediately she felt awful for asking after he'd vaguely implied that his brother was no longer of this world. She looked down at her black pointed toe heels before turning the conversation away from that subject, although she did utter a small 'I'm sorry.'

"You know Misao, then, of course… how?"

"Through Kenshin, of course," he told her. She sighed. Everything was through Kenshin.

"She's been doing this to me ever since she started dating that guy who plays guitar. I don't know his name, just that he's a total ice block."

"You mean Aoshi," she said lightly. "He's been dating Misao since last spring."

"That seems about right… That's about when she started harassing me about it," Sano agreed.

--------------------------

Misao smiled wickedly, stealing a glance at Kaoru who had her own grin in place, as she pulled out a small, portable camera.

"It's show time…"


	10. Blind Date: Part II

a/n: here it is... chapter 11 is in the making already and i'm hoping for some reviews!(i'd really like to break 100...) personally, this is my fav. chappie so far... hope u like it as much as i liked writing it!

disclaimer: oh, a wem a wamp a wem a wamp, in the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonite...

Chapter 10: Blind Date Part II (Hidden Camera; Tanuki's Turn)

Kaoru was having a field day. Last night had been full of surprises, especially the way they'd actually been able to talk civilly. She popped the tape back into the camera after having watched it four times. She picked up her cordless phone that was sitting on the couch beside her and called Misao to congratulate her on her brilliance; She'd managed to add a commentary to the footage she'd captured at the restaurant before the manager had kicked them out at eight-thirty.

"Misao? It's Kaoru, I just finished watching your tape."

"Wasn't it great! I personally thought the part where I was talking might have been a bit much-"

"No! That's what made the video amazing! Your camera work may leave much to be desired, but that was perfect. I mean, I know I took your camera and followed them to the coffee shop after you went to meet Aoshi, but…"

"I'm coming over so we can see it together, okay?"

"Sure!"

--------------------------

Megumi rolled over in her bed and smiled. By the end of the night she'd successfully let Sano know that she was already sort of seeing someone and that Misao had forced her into the date. She'd managed to not to cheat on her 'friend' met through the internet, but be able to, somehow, make friends with him. Not to say it was perfect, because they had argued once they'd gotten to the coffee place. Over trivial things as usual.

She would have to thank Misao for letting her get to know him better. There was so much she hadn't known about him, and had simply jumped to judging him. She was ashamed of her childish behavior. She smiled. Her phone rang and she bolted up, reaching for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Sano greeted.

"You remember that guy I was telling you about? The one I said I did nothing but argue with?"

"Yeah." Sano liked the direction this was going in.

"I think I resolved things with him. You see I went out to dinner with him, actually my friend forced me on a blind date with him, but that doesn't matter," she started excitedly.

"Right."

"Well, when we saw each other he complimented me… and the whole evening just went wonderfully."

"That's good to hear," he said happily.

"But I told him that things won't really be official because I didn't want you to feel like I was cheating on you," she added quickly.

"No, it's fine… after all, we aren't going on a date until a later date," he reminded her.

"I know, but I still…"

"Don't worry about it."

"All right."

She smiled.

-----------------------

"Misao, would you sit still!" Kaoru demanded, trying to rewind the tape, but having difficulties as Misao bounced around the room. "I'm beginning to wonder if you have ADD!"

"I think I used to… Is that even possible? To have ADD and then not have it?"

"Just sit down…" Misao did as she was told and Kaoru was able to put the video in.

"I'm going to skip through the dinner, because you've seen it already, okay?" Misao nodded enthusiastically.

Kaoru shook her head and pressed play when they got to the coffee shop. Misao hadn't gotten to commentate this section, so she thought it was best to add it this time.

"And here we see the inspiring couple walk into the café, each fighting about Sano's fashion sense." Misao heard Kaoru release a sigh and she snickered. "As you can see, Kaoru really does need help when it comes to picking men's clothing."

"Misao!"

"Sorry. And now, Sano is being the gentleman and ordering her latte along with his coffee."

"Misao, you can't even hear what they're saying to each other!"

"But this is more fun…"

"Shut up and listen!"

"Fine…"

They watched as Sano used Misao's Visa to buy their coffee and then walk carefully back to the table trying and failing to balance it as it spilled all over the floor. Kaoru had already seen it, but that didn't stop her from laughing out loud yet again along with her friend. Megumi started to yell at him for his stupidity.

"It was only two cups! How do you drop that!"

"It was hot!" he defended hotly.

"It had hand protectors!"

"But-"

"Just go get two more," she said exasperated.

Misao giggled as she started another commentary much to Kaoru's dismay. She sighed again as she began talking.

"And now Sano has returned to the counter and re-ordered their drinks. Yes, that is the same man, making fun of him and calling a janitor to clean up the spilt coffee. Here comes the janitor, oh, someone has a mouth on him! Maybe worse than Sano himself," Misao narrated. "Sano has now turned his fists towards the unruly janitor, setting the new coffee's down first, causing one Dr. Takani to stand up and yell at him."

"Misao… give it a rest? I'll let you have the tape again later so you can do this to the actual video, okay?"

"Fine, fine."

They turned their attention back to the TV as they watched Sano and Megumi finish their coffee and walk to his car. He opened the door for her like a real gentleman and she sat in the front seat. They heard Kaoru mutter under her breath, trying to shut the camera off as the car rolled away and she ran to her car in order to follow it.

The camera clicked and it cut to Megumi's door step. Sano had made a stupid pass, something along the lines of, 'What, don't I get a good night kiss?' and she'd smacked him and strode into her house. Kaoru watched him ring the doorbell and she answer it. She stared at him for a moment before he apologized for his stupidity and told her that he'd had a great time. She smiled and hugged him gently before closing the door again.

Sano walked away with a huge grin plastered on his face. There was some rustling and the camera cut away. Left on the tape was Kaoru's prom tape. Misao stole the clicker away as Kaoru tried to hit the stop button quickly. Obviously, her mother was the one with the camera because her hand was steady due to years of training and Kaoru was standing in the middle of a vast room, Megumi trying to finish setting her curls with a curling iron that was already stretching it's limits with the cord it was attached to.

"Give me that remote!" she ordered, tackling Misao to the floor.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's too funny!"

"Kaoru, hold still! I have to get your bangs!" Megumi's voice was heard from the video.

"Owww! That hurt!"

"It wouldn't have burned you if you'd have held still!"

Kaoru made her way over to the VCR and hit the stop button twice, causing the tape to pop out. She smiled triumphantly, absently rubbing the faded away burn mark on her forehead from when Megumi had been curling her hair. She turned towards Misao who was still rolling around on the floor, begging to see the rest of the tape.

Kaoru took away the remote, lest she find some other way to play the tape, even if she had it out. God knows her mother had made more than one copy of her prom video. Misao sat up, still weak with laughter.

"Why didn't you let me see the tape?" Kaoru didn't answer, not yet willing to admit that she'd gotten drunk at the prom and started kissing Kenshin without even remembering it, but having the whole incident recorded as evidence courtesy of Megumi's taping abilities.

"You can watch it when you do your commentary, at your house," she wearily promised.

"Whoo!" She grabbed the tape and flew out the door not giving her a good-bye.

-----------------------------

Kaoru's next move was to talk to Sano, make sure things were exactly as they had seemed on the 'movie.' The phone rang about five times before he finally picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Sano! How did it go last night?"

"You should know; you were there." His voice was perhaps the coldest she'd ever heard it.

"Youch… I guess I should have realized you would know. Well, it looked like it went good…"

"Well it did," he snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, but aren't you glad that we were there? I mean, you did forget your wallet…"

"Okay so it had benefits! So what? You were spying on me!"

"To make sure you didn't screw up! Like you did with the wallet!"

"One mistake! Once I had the money, there was no more need for you!"

Kaoru sighed, frustrated. "Look, there _could _have been more problems! This was purely precautionary!"

"……"

"Sano, come on… You know I wouldn't want this to be a bad experience; I wanted this to work out just as much as you did."

"Fine…"

"Then you accept my help for what it is?"

"Hai."

"Great! I'll see you sometime within the next week for a planning period," she informed him.

"See you then."

"Bye."

She hung up and danced out of her bedroom all the way into the living room. She was in mid dance-stride when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she sang out, skipping to the door.

"Hi Kaoru."

-----------------------

Megumi rolled her shoulders as she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water caress her overworked muscles. She sighed in contentment, happy that everything seemed to be going her way. She lathered the vanilla scented body wash on her body, erasing any sign of stress, replacing it with a relaxed vanilla air. She breathed deeply and the water washed away the soap.

She heard her phone ringing in the distance and she ignored it. She knew that it was probably just Kaoru or Misao, but she didn't care. They would just want to know how her date was because she knew that Misao would have told Kaoru everything and that she would demand details. Sighing she leaned against the blue tile wall of her shower and sank down onto her bottom just soaking. She closed her eyes and allowed the lingering vanilla surround her. Her phone rang again and she scowled. Why did everyone want to get a hold of her all of a sudden? She ignored it yet again, determined to enjoy one of her few moments of pure bliss and relaxation.

When the machine picked up, she faintly heard it click and then whoever was on the line hang up. She picked up her shampoo, a matching vanilla scent, and scrubbed it into her long dark hair until she was absolutely sure that she'd covered all of her hair. She stood under the shower head, rinsing her hair. She was getting annoyed when the phone rang for a third time and she finally threw the shower door open and picked up the cordless she'd brought into the bathroom with her. She jammed the 'talk' button and brought it to her wet ear.

"What do you want!"

"Sorry, Megumi… It's just I couldn't a hold of you and…"

"Misao, look, I was trying to take a shower, but you kept calling-"

"I just wanted to know how your date went," she defended.

"It was fine," she snapped.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your shower, goodness!"

"Well, you did."

"And I'm sorry. Can I have details…?" she was daring enough to ask.

"Can you wait until I get out of the shower?"

"I guess so. Just don't forget to call me back!"

"I won't. Good-bye."

"Bye."

Megumi turned the ringer off her phone before getting back in the shower.

-----------------------------

A half-hour later, Megumi picked up the phone again, turned the ringer on and called Misao back. Misao answered with her usual cheery voice, and shrieked in joy when she figured out that it was Megumi and demanded details from her perspective.

"It was… nice, considering our previous problems," she confessed softly. "He has the most gorgeous chocolate eyes."

"OOO! I'm glad you enjoyed your date. Any chance of a second?"

"Maybe. If things don't work out with that guy I've been chatting with so much…"

"Well, now you have _two _possible men lined up for a date!"

"I just can't wait until that date with him…"

--------------------

"Kenshin."

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure. What brings you here?"

"I heard about the date; I just wanted to know how it went," he explained to her.

"I had a tape, but Misao took it home to personalize it with a commentary for the last part. When she's done I'll let you see how it went. All in all, I think it was a success," Kaoru answered happily.

"That's good to hear. Sano didn't do anything remotely stupid, did he?"

"Except forgetting his wallet, I think he did pretty good by his standards."

"He forgot his wallet?" he repeated dumbly.

"We had him covered, no worries," she assured.

"That's a relief…"

"Well, how about I call Misao and see if she's done with that tape yet?"

"Sounds good."

------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Misao was settled comfortably in between Kenshin and Kaoru as they watched the tape. She died when they got to Kaoru's prom as she had taken the liberty to commentate that one as well.

"MISAO!"


	11. Another Try

a/n: it's a LONG chapter... that's all i have to say... other than i changed my pen name so it's now, 'TheDirtyDuck' okies? great... plz don't forget to review! it motivates me!

Chapter 11: Another Try (Haunting Prom Memories)

Sano hummed to himself as he drove towards Kenshin's house. Kaoru said she had told Kenshin all about the date, so he wasn't too concerned with giving out the details, but he did want some more advice. Things were finally good between him and Megumi for the time being and he figured that it was time for that date he'd promised her over the phone. That is, if Kenshin thought it was a good idea. He knew Kaoru wouldn't be thrilled with the idea, but he didn't really care. On the other hand though, he really didn't want another meeting with her bokken.

He pulled in Kenshin's driveway and got out of his car. He walked up to the door and knocked on the door before he finally just opened it and walked in. Kenshin wouldn't care, he rationalized.

"Sano," Kenshin said, voice a little exasperated. "I wish you would stop inviting yourself in."

"Sorry. You didn't answer when I knocked."

Kenshin sighed. "I was on my way when I found you lounging on my couch."

"What can I say? You were taking too long."

"I was talking to Kaoru-dono on the phone, that I was," he explained.

"Oh. Someone got the hots for a certain missy?"

"No. Sano, why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah. I was gonna ask you what you thought about me taking Megumi on a date as the guy from online."

"I think you should run it by Kaoru-dono first."

"Why does her name always come up when we talk?" he demanded.

"Because she's the one who set this whole thing up, remember?"

"I know, but we don't just talk about my issues. I mean, even before all this started you would talk about her," he pointed out.

"I did not," he instinctively denied.

"Yes you did."

"No," he started, his eyes glowing faintly amber. "I didn't."

"Whatever. I know you did, but if you insist on saying that you didn't… Maybe I should go straight to Jou-chan and tell her about your secret crush…"

"I don't love her Sano."

"Aw, that's a bunch of bullshit man, and you know it!"

"Kaoru-dono is an intelligent woman. She does not need someone like me interfering. And besides, I don't love her as you say. She's just a friend."

"Yeah, a really hot friend with a killer pair of legs," Sano added.

"I thought we were talking about Megumi-dono?" Kenshin asked, irritated.

"Oh, yeah, we were. And then you told me to ask Jou-chan first."

"You should."

"And I'm not going to."

"Fine… Give it a few more days. Talk. Then spring it on her for the weekend," he suggested, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Thanks Kenshin. I think I'll go do that. Bye."

"…Bye," he said, watching as his best friend fled out the door towards his car.

Sighing he headed back to his bedroom, debating what Sano had said about Kaoru. Sure she was attractive, he would admit that much, but did he love her? He didn't think so. Not the way he had loved Tomoe. Tomoe… Just the thought of her made his eyes sting with tears. It had been weeks since her passing, a short time that hadn't eased the pain. Kaoru had desperately tried to help, but had been unable to do so with her soft cooing and gentle touches. She just didn't catch his attention like that…

His eyes caught the picture on his wall; one from high school. She was hanging on his arm, laughing with Megumi at their graduation. She looked so content. But she just didn't hold his attention… not that way…

Or did she?

-----------------------------

Megumi ran to the phone as she entered her apartment with her groceries. She got to the phone, just as the machine was going off.

"Hello?" she asked, pressing the stop button on the answering machine.

"Hey."

"Oh! How goes it?"

"Pretty good, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just finished my grocery shopping."

"Always good to be stocked up on food. Me personally, I can't cook so it's mainly take out or microwave able foods," Sano said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm, that so? Well, I'll have to treat you to my fine culinary skills sometime. Although I'm not quite as good as Kenshin, I've got some skill," she told him happily.

"Great! Could I intrude upon your home, say, Saturday evening for said dinner?"

"Really? As in a date? You and me?"

"You bet! I figured I'd kept you waiting long enough," he started. "Besides, I'd hate for this guy you've been ranting about to take my place before I've even gotten a chance to get there."

"That sounds wonderful! I'll see you then, then!"

"Alrighty then. I'll see you Saturday and talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye," she whispered softly.

"Good-bye."

--------------------

Kaoru danced around her kitchen, listening to her music as she washed the dishes. She barely heard the doorbell ring due to the volume. She bounced off to the front door and threw it open, a welcoming smile on her face. It lit up when she saw Sano.

"Ooo! Does this mean that you've talked to Megumi again? Like, in person?"

"No… I think you might hate me after this… but I asked her out. Not as me, though."

"Sano…" she ground out through her grit teeth. "Tell me you're playing an insanely cruel joke on me."

"Uhh…" The look on his face was answer enough.

"You didn't… I'll kill you!" She lunged for the bokken she kept behind her couch for easy access.

"Now Jou-chan… Don't you think it's time? I mean… she's been waiting for so long…"

"A little longer wouldn't kill her! And besides! Date her now, that classic anger will burst after she sees it was you all along! After she sees that it was you lying to her the whole time!"

"I'm sorry! It's not until Saturday! Cancel!"

"I can't! That would be rude!"

"Well then… I'll just have to make sure that she's busy, now won't I?"

"You wouldn't…"

"You're right. I'll just have to make sure that BOTH of you are busy!"

"What! How're you going to manage that!"

"You will have your date. Just, not as 'Mr. Right' as you've proclaimed yourself. As Sano."

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

"You'll see!"

--------------------

Saturday was fast approaching. Megumi was getting slightly nervous, she still didn't know what to do. Kenshin had invited her over for dinner with him and Kaoru, but she'd declined, saying she had a date. Kaoru had tried to convince her to cancel, but she just couldn't…

The sound of her phone ringing made her jump. She looked over towards it and reached over to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Yo."

"Hi."

"Listen, I know this is like, really rude, but I can't make it Saturday night."

"Oh… Can I ask why?"

He hated lying to her, really he did. "My mother's just passed away. I…"

"I understand," she said quietly. "It's really alright."

"I'm so sorry. I feel like nothing ever works out."

"It's fine. I swear it."

"Maybe we can reschedule for next week sometime," he suggested.

"I'll look forward to that then."

"Yes. Until then."

"Too da loo," she bid.

"Bye."

'Well,' she thought, 'Now I can accept Kenshin's offer… Kaoru is going to be disappointed. I know she wanted to spend time with him… alone…'

Sighing, she headed into her bedroom, dialing his number as she went. She told him of the circumstances and why she could now go to dinner. She really wished she wasn't going; no offense to Kenshin or anything, it's just she'd rather have a date.

Little did she know that she would…

-----------------------

Sano showed up at Kenshin's place Saturday around five to help him with dinner. Er, or rather to bother him before dinner was actually served. Kenshin stared at him, agitated. Kaoru at least knew enough to stay out of the kitchen due to previous bad encounters with it. He sighed, trying to shoo him out of his cooking space.

"Sano, could you please just go wait in the living room with Kaoru-dono?"

"Why do I have to? She's been pissy lately!" he whined.

"You won't be alone with her for long; Aoshi and Misao-dono are coming as well," he told him.

"Really?" he asked in an interested voice. "Think we can get Aoshi to play poker with us this time? I mean, he's got a perfect face for it…"

"We can try…"

Kaoru froze when she heard that Misao was coming. This could be bad. Misao still had the tape, much to her dismay; she hadn't finished 'commentating' had been her official excuse. Then again, Misao probably didn't even know she was going to be there...

"Hiya everybody! I brought tons of entertainment!" Misao's cheerful voice rang throughout the house.

'Oh no…' Kaoru thought, eyeing the video in her hand.

"Aoshi, good to see you," Kenshin greeted coming out of the kitchen.

"Himura, Himura! Wasn't this absolutely hilarious the first time through! Well now, everyone can watch it because I finished the commentary!" Misao said excitedly, running to the VCR.

"No!" Kaoru cried, chasing her. "No! Let's NOT watch that!"

"Hello?" Megumi called into the house.

"Yo!" Sano greeted. "Fox!"

"Rooster," she said coolly, but there was a deceiving smile plastered on her lips.

"Hey! Megumi! Check it out! You remember Kaoru's prom, right? Well, I have the video and I even went through and added my own special commentary to it!" Misao informed her.

"Ohohohoho! That was to die for! We simply _must _watch it!" Megumi said and Kaoru SWORE she saw fox ears pop out of her head.

"No!"

"It's payback time, Kaoru. All that shit you've put me through for this stupid 'dating' thing… I think this is absolutely perfect," Megumi said slyly.

"Oro?"

"What the hell is everyone talking about?" Sano asked, completely confused. Misao rushed over and filled him, making him ready to put the tape in himself.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Kaoru screamed again.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Megumi and Misao contradicted together.

"Poor Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin sympathized, understanding her embarrassing situation having both been there and seen the tape.

Sano chuckled heartily watching them all argue. He made for the kitchen while Kenshin was preoccupied, hoping to get a sample of dinner. Unfortunately for him, Kenshin saw and firmly reprimanded him.

"Sano, dinner is meant for dinner, not anytime before or in between," he told him, agitated with his hunger. "It'll be ready shortly."

"Fine…" He could wait. Or so he thought. His stomach rather disagreed with that thought.

"Kenshin?" Megumi asked lightly. "Do you need help getting anything on the table?"

"Sure, um, the dishes are in that cupboard over there." He pointed to a cabinet to his right. "And the glasses are in the one next to it. Everyone can get what they want out of the fridge."

She nodded, moving to get out six plates. Sano immediately came over to help her, taking half the dishes. She smiled at him in appreciation as they set the table together. She looked out into the living room to see if everyone was ready for dinner and almost tripped over nothing. Kaoru had tackled Misao to ground, holding her in place as she tried to regain ownership over the tape. Aoshi was watching rather amused as Misao continued to elude Kaoru about it's whereabouts.

She rolled her eyes and called everyone out to the table for dinner, seeing that Kenshin had finished cooking whatever had been on the stove. They all herded out into the dining area, ready for food. Predictably, Sano was the first at the table. They all laughed at some random comment about food that had burst from his mouth before digging into the food.

Dinner was a curiously good affair. Megumi and Sano only argued over trivial things such as drinking beer when you were supposed to drive yourself home that night. He protested that he had driven home with many more than the three bottles he'd downed, but Megumi didn't buy it. Much to her surprise, she ended up offering him a ride home later which he accepted in order to drink as much as he liked. Misao and Aoshi talked softly to one another about little details about their respective days at work. Kaoru chose to stay pretty much silent, even when Kenshin tried to talk to her, answering in monotones. He wasn't making it easy to give up on him.

When Misao was finished eating, she leapt out of her seat and bounded all the way over to the TV and pushed play on the VCR. Kaoru realized only belatedly that the movie was already playing. Everyone crowded in the living room, sitting comfortably to watch.

--------------------------------

"Hold still!" Megumi said, brandishing her hot curling iron.

"No! Keep it away!" Kaoru screamed, running down the hallway as she nearly plowed down her father who was currently in charge of the camcorder.

"KAORU!"

"Bwa! Get away!" She threw her arms up and ran around like an idiot, still screaming.

"I'm not going to curl your hair! I'm just going to add volume to it!"

"I don't trust you! Last time I looked like a poodle gone wrong!" she retorted, still managing to evade the hot iron.

Eventually, Kaoru was sat in the seat, her friend Sayo holding her down while Megumi did exactly as she said she would. When she was finished, half of Kaoru's hair was tied up with an indigo ribbon to match her flowing dress while the rest of it hung down the length of her back, ending at her waist.

"Kaoru," Megumi said exasperated. "Please tell me you are not wearing those freaking flats…"

"What's wrong with them!" she demanded.

"Everything! Wear the high heels Yumi and I picked out for you!"

"But I can't walk in those!"

Kaoru did end up in those said high heels. She walked towards the entrance, her arm hanging on her date's, which happened to be Shigure. He was a surprisingly good date, not to tall… just right. Unfortunately though, she ended up tripping over God knows what and falling on her face, bringing him with her. She apologized all night. Kamatari had come with a friend named Chou and had 'graciously' offered to tape all night since neither of them liked dancing. She'd definitely told 'her' no, but somehow this was created…

"Put that damn thing down!" Kaoru commanded as she downed a shot later on in the hotel room.

"No! Kaoru, I didn't know you had a stomach for alcohol!"

"I don't."

"Then…"

She tipped her head back to take another shot before picking up the beer sitting on the table. She hiccupped softly and giggled. Everything was getting blurry…

"Hey," she slurred. "Kamatarshi… Are you gonna finish that -hic- can!"

"No, here-" 'She' barely had the words out of 'her' mouth when she found the can swiped out of her hand and pressed to Kaoru's mouth.

"Oro? Do you guys have any shampoo?"

"Hee hee…" Kaoru giggled uncontrollably, trying to walk over to where Kenshin was. "I du- -hic- -dunno…"

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Kenshieeeennnn! You is so pretty…"

"Oro!"

"Hey… You has to shtay shtill…" she told him, pressing a finger into his chest.

"Oro, Kaoru-dono could you please-"

"Don't you -hic- think I'm -hic- pretty too?"

"Oro!"

"Kamatari!" Megumi barked. "Turn that thing off!"

"You're no fun!"

"Kaoru, oh my god… how much did you drink?" Megumi asked, noticing both the slur and the trouble she was having walking.

"I… I shthink I'm going to besh shick…" And she lost her cookies all over Kenshin tux.

-------------------

Misao was dying, that having been her seventh time watching it. Megumi shook her head with the memory… Kaoru hadn't touched a drink since then, except the occasional margarita when she went clubbing. Kenshin turned away from the screen, also remembering. Sano was laughing his ass off, pointing at Kaoru who was cowering and mumbling something about having to get going. She sped out the door and Megumi thought it would be a good idea to get Sano and take him home so she could go home and go to bed.

"Come on," she said, helping him up. "We're leaving."

"Right… bye Kenshin."

"Bye," he murmured, ejecting the tape and handing it to Misao.

-------------------

Megumi and Sano sat in the car, quiet music playing in the back round as she drove him towards his house.


	12. Doorsteps and Video

a/n: yo! some minor kissing in this chapter (1full paragraph) so i hope u all enjoy... for my one awesome fan whose looking for some k/k fluff... next chapter is totally dedicated to ya... don't forget to review this, okies, ppl? cuz i'm soooo close to 100 now! thank u much! oh, and floozy, i was 'aoshi-sama's weaselgirl' before...

disclaimer: dood... these r stupid... and... and... yeah...

Chapter 12: Doorsteps and Videos (Sano's fun & Misao at the camera)

Kenshin ushered Misao and Aoshi out of the house as he watched both Kaoru and Megumi pull out of his driveway. He sighed and sank into couch, closing his eyes. He never did get that chance to speak to Kaoru privately since Sano had shown up first and Kaoru shortly after. He knew that Sano had wanted him to talk to her about her feelings, but he'd gotten the distinct feeling that she didn't want to bring it up. And the memory of Tomoe was still so fresh…

He shook his head at the thought, willing himself to forget. He didn't want to remember her. It only made it hurt more. Kaoru was a little too vibrant for his tastes sometimes. He realized that it was that very quality that had drawn him to her as a friend, but… It just wasn't' the same… What to do…

-----------------------

The car was absolutely silent save the soft music. Sano had no idea what to say to her and it didn't seem that she had anything to say to him either. It was awkward. Sano understood why there was this thick blanket of silence, but that didn't mean he wanted it to continue. He turned in his seat to look at her profile. She was concentrating on the road singing softly under her breath. He smiled and decided to break the silence.

"So," he said. "What's been up since our 'date'?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You haven't talked to that other guy you were telling me about?"

"That would be none of your business."

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it's my choice."

"Could you stop talking in circles?"

"I'm not talking in circles!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!"

"Whatever."

"So… what about you? This guy knows Kenshin… do you know him too? He works at the bar," she asked him.

"I don't know. Gimme a name."

She bit her lip. "I don't have one to give."

"Turn right here," he dodged the answer with a glint in his eye, watching his apartment roll into view. "It's that brown apartment on the left. 302."

She nodded and pulled in. She didn't stop the car and motioned for him to get out.

"What? You're not going to walk me to the door and make sure I can put the key in the lock due to all that alcohol I drank?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fine."

She reluctantly turned the car off and climbed out before slamming the car door shut. She tugged him all the way up to his door. She stared at him for a moment as he pretended to fumble with the keys, prolonging their time together. Finally she jerked the keys out of his hands and did it herself, making the process a quick one. He smirked as she tried to walk away after that.

"It's not polite to just walk away without saying goodnight, you know," he informed her, catching her arm and pulling her to him.

And he kissed her.

-----------------------

Misao watched eagerly as she watched Sano and Megumi leave. She really wanted to tail them and get more footage; Kaoru had ordered her to tape over the embarrassing prom video. She smiled at Aoshi and asked if she could drive this time. He handed over the keys with some reluctance. He knew what Misao was planning seeing as it was written all over her face.

She shrieked in glee and rushed over to the drivers side and had the car started before Aoshi had even opened his door. She shot him a distinct look that said 'hurry up' loud and clear. He sighed and got in, buckled up and held on for dear life as she sped out of the driveway after Megumi's car. She whipped out the video camera with her right hand while keeping the left on the steering wheel. Aoshi quietly offered to help her, to take it out for her but she snapped that she had to do it herself so he stayed silent after that.

She parked her car a little way down the street from where Megumi had pulled into the driveway. She ran down and hid in the bushes, armed with the camera, prepared to see a variety of things, but what she saw amazed her.

They were kissing.

-----------------------

From the moment his lips had met hers, she knew she was doomed. She enjoyed it just a little too much as he parted her lips with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved into the kiss, finally responding. Her tongue slithered out to toy with his and his hand cupped the nape of her neck to position her head so he could deepen their kiss. She moaned, a soft needy sound that was lost in his mouth as she devoured her lips.

He released her only when he heard his landlord coming down to turn the outside light on. He gave her a bone melting smile and whispered a soft good-bye, leaving her stunned on the his steps. He entered his building with a wonderful feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Soon, tomorrow even, he would tell her that he was Mr. Right and everything would be perfect.

She stood there for a good five minutes before she was sure he wasn't going to come back out and ravish her senseless and headed back to her car. She sat in the seat and pulled her mirror out. She almost laughed at the sight. Her lips were kiss swollen and her hair was in total disarray. She privately liked the fact that it was him who had done this to her. Her fingers drifted to her lips in memory and if she concentrated hard enough, she could almost feel his soft lips against hers again.

Sighing, she started the car up and drove off.

-----------------------

Her phone rang early. She hated being woke up.

"What!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Get your ass over here! You have to see this!" Misao screamed.

"See what!"

"Sano and Megumi last night!"

"What!"

"Just get over here!"

"I'll be right there."

She hopped out of bed instantly and dressed in the nearest thing she had which happened to be a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She ran out of the house, almost forgetting to lock her door in the process. She made it to her car in a matter of three minutes and took no hesitation in starting it up and speeding off to Misao's house.

Misao's eyes lit up as she watched her friends Cavalier park in her driveway. She wrenched open her door and rushed out to meet her, bringing with her the tape. She waved it in the air.

"Kaoru! Come on, come on! I can't believe it!"

"I'm coming!"

Once they were settled on Misao's floor, she pushed play. It flickered from the end of their date last Friday to Sano pulling Megumi into an embrace. Kaoru gasped as Megumi moved into the kiss and responded. First of all, she couldn't believe that Sano kissed her, second, she couldn't believe that Megumi had enjoyed it, let alone par took in it.

"See!"

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure-"

The words weren't even out of her mouth and she had Sano's number dialed. Someone needed an ass kicking and she planned on delivering.

--------------------

Sano groaned when the ringing of the telephone brought him out of his fantasies. He rolled over and picked it up lightly.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Kaoru exploded.

"Do what?" He was still waking up and was having problems comprehending.

"Kiss her, dammit!"

"Oh. That. That was nice," he commented.

"For you! What are you going to do now! You are screwed!"

"Huh?"

"Megumi's probably going nuts with guilt! She thinks she's already throwing you away for you! Wait, that didn't make sense… You know what I mean!"

"Oh. I didn't think of that…"

"Now you have to invite her to dinner and come out of the closet."

"Whoa! Not a good word choice!" Sano said, feeling violated.

"Sorry, but you get the idea. Set it for sometime this week. Although it does suck that it has to be during the week…"

"Can't I just wait till the weekend?"

"And make her suffer? I don't think so! Do breakfast for all I care! Just do it!"

"Alright, alright…"

"Call her. Now."

"Fine."

"Good-bye. And if I find out that you didn't call her like you said you were, well, let's just say my bokken's been out of practice."

"I'm calling her now! Bye!"

Kaoru hung up with a deep sigh. Misao was giggling softly beside her and she shot her a glance before giggling as well. Sano could be such an idiot sometimes.

"You think he would have enough sense as to keep his hands to himself…" Kaoru said.

"You forgot to tell him that he was to keep his hands off," Misao told her. She just shook her head.

--------------------------

Sano hit the talk button in order to end their connection and quickly hit again in order to call Megumi. Her phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Meg."

"Oh… hi."

She was nervous. After last night, she didn't know if she could honestly face this man again… after all, Sano's kiss was so nice…

"Look, I think it's time to be open. I… I want to meet you Monday morning for some breakfast at Denny's if you will. I'll set everything up, tell them your name and I'll have them take you to my table, okay?"

"Sounds great… oh, I… I have to go. Kaoru's calling in…"

"Okay then. Tomorrow morning. Don't forget. Let's say around seven since you have work, all right?"

"I'll see you there."

She switched lines and reluctantly turned to Kaoru's questions.

"So," Kaoru said mischievously. "You kissed him?"

"_He_ kissed _me_!"

"_Sure, _he did. It looked like you were enjoying it, though," Kaoru teased.

"Ho-how di-did y-you know?"

"I have my ways," she huffed out.

"Sneaky bitch."

"I know."

Megumi laughed, feeling guilt-free for the first time all day.

"So… Did what's his name call you?"

"Sano?"

"No. The other guy."

"Yes… We're going to breakfast tomorrow morning before my shift," she told her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I still haven't decided."

Kaoru smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I certainly hope so…"

"I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Right."

--------------------

Monday morning found Megumi nervously pacing in the parking lot of Denny's. She couldn't decide whether or not to enter or not. She'd already stood him up once; there was no way she could do it again. She opened the door and moved up to the counter.

"I… I'm supposed to meet someone here. I… My name is Takani Megumi…"

"Oh! Come with me!"

Megumi followed the girl all the way to a booth with a familiar spiky brown head protruding from the top…

"Yo Fox!"

It was Sano.

a/n: dun dun dun! bet u can't wait til next week now... or at least i hope... review and bitch about how u want an update! maybe i'll grant u wish if u ask nice enough...


	13. Shock & Surprise

a/n: okies, u all asked so nicely (actually, i do believe that hitenmitsurgi girl fufilled all my ?'s... cuz i asked u to bitch at me and ask nicely... and somehow she pulled off both...) and oh Sekishi-sama, this is ur chappie for k/k waff... and as for s/m, whoot, it's another fun filled chappie...

disclaimer: 2 hookers and an 8 ball... stupid ppl think that i am kool...

Chapter 13: Shock and Surprise (Truth finally revealed)

"You! How… how did you find out!"

"Megumi… I am him. I always have been," he confessed softly. "I've been interested in you since the very beginning so when Kaoru offered to hook me up… I couldn't refuse."

"I… I don't understand."

"Megumi. I'm Mr. Right. I've been talking to you on the phone on and off. That's why I couldn't tell you who I was. I was afraid you'd reject me before you really knew me," he sought desperately to explain.

"But… then… all the lies… and I… I even went out on a date with you!"

"Please." He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please, understand why I had to do it this way. There was no way you would ever give me a chance otherwise."

She bowed her head, knowing he was right, but not wanting to admit it. When she brought her head up her eyes were sparkling with tears. This way she didn't have to choose, but she still felt like she'd been tossed around.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." His arms came around her as he said the words. "I've never wanted anyone more than I wanted you…"

"I…" she didn't know what to say to that. This was part of her problem. She'd become so attached to him after each of their meetings that it had made it hard to turn around and pretend that she wasn't the least bit interested in Sano and more interested in the man on the phone.

"Please," he hugged her form to his, needing her to understand. "Please believe that it's true. I love you."

"S-Sano," she whispered, finding her arms slipping around his torso. "I… Part of me always wanted to have you… but then… when Kaoru went and… I just couldn't love you! And then you… That part of me wanted him to just disappear so I could run to you… I was so confused!"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Just don't… don't do anything like that again…"

"I won't… I promise…"

-----------------------------------

Megumi drove to the hospital, smiling for a change. Sano loved her. She knew that there was still a voice in her head rebelling the idea, but a larger part of her reveling in it. She wasn't sure if she could say she was in love with him, but she definitely wanted to find out. After all… that kiss was so very nice…

"Megumi! I demanded details! Spill!" Kamatari ordered, rounding the corner of the building to almost slam into her.

"About what?"

"That sexy man that I 'treated' here a few weeks ago! And you! Kaoru came in here and said that you should have been here by now! That Sano shouldn't have taken that long!"

"Kaoru." She'd completely forgotten about her friend's involvement. She might just have to thank her for the first time in her life.

"Yes, Kaoru-chan."

"Where is she now?"

"In your office."

Megumi nodded her thanks and headed back towards her office to see her friend without answering Kamatari's questions leaving 'her' back in the lobby to scream down the hall. She thought perhaps she would thank her, but only after she mildly chided her for her involvement in the first place. She let a small smile flicker over her face as she entered. Kaoru was sitting in her chair, talking on the phone.

"Oh? Ohohoho!" It was unusual for her to laugh so much like her friend.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm, it seems I have to go. The evil mistress has returned to her castle," she said. "Toodles."

"Kaoru, who was that?"

"Kenshin," she answered with a smile.

"Is that so? Now, missy, why is it that you _always _feel the need to set me up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do! You set me up with Sano!"

"He wasn't supposed to tell!" Kaoru wailed. "Wah!"

"Well he did! So spill! Why did you, after I specifically said not to, tell him you could hook me up with him?"

"You liked him! I could tell," Kaoru said matter-of-factly.

Megumi sighed. There was no denying that she liked him more than a little. At least not now.

"Well, now that I have finished making you see the error of your ways-"

"Have not."

"-I shall now thank you. It was the only one of your matchmakings that actually came out good," she continued on as if Kaoru hadn't even corrected her.

"Hmm? I don't believe I heard you right, Ms. Takani, would you mind repeating that?" Kaoru asked slyly.

"Thank you," she grit out.

"Oh, for a moment I thought perhaps you were joking, but could I hear it one more time?"

"Thank you!" she screamed, frustrated with her friend.

"Goodie! Now, thy shall leave thou to thou's work… I don't think I said that right, but who cares? Oh well! Ta ta! I have a date!"

"What! With who?"

"Why none other than Master Himura!" She winked on her way out.

Megumi chuckled heartily. Everyone seemed to be getting a happy ending. She sincerely hoped that Sano turned out to a be an alright guy. And she really hoped that he would always remembered to bring his wallet after her last conversation with Misao…

--------------------------

Kaoru skipped down the driveway, straight up to Kenshin's house. He'd invited her over and she'd gone as far as to call it a 'date.' Perhaps it wasn't. She hoped it was. She rang the door bell twice and waited for a response. He came to the door with a grin on his face.

"Hi Kenshin!" she greeted, bounding into his house.

"Kaoru-dono."

Her smile fell a little. Stupid old fashioned honorifics.

"I'm almost finished with breakfast. Would you care to join me?"

"Of course! Especially after a whole week of my cooking…" She held her stomach as it growled. "Doesn't exactly fill me up the way it should…"

Kenshin allowed himself a small laugh over her cooking and then took out another plate. He was nervous, he realized. He did want to tell her as soon as possible… but somehow he didn't. It was complicated.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin said softly after she'd finished. "Could I talk to you over on the sofa?" Kaoru nodded and made her way over before pouncing onto the couch.

"Yes, Kenshin?"

"I've been debating this for a while now…" he started. "And I was wondering… if you were available."

"Available as in…"

"For dating."

"Heck yesh I am," she exclaimed happily.

"Good," he said, scooting closer. "Because I'm interested in you…"

His face neared hers and her faced flamed. She'd wanted this for so long… When his lips touched hers, her body came alive. Her fingers came to bury themselves in the thickness of his fiery red hair. His hands fell to her waist in a possessive gesture, trapping her against his hard chest. She whimpered low in her throat as his tongue began it's dance with hers.

--------------------------

Misao could barely contain her giggles as she interrogated Sano about his encounter early on. She sat up on her knees.

"Come on! Spill it! I want to know!" she whined. "I didn't get up in time to tape it… come on!"

"You really don't need to know."

"Sure I do."

"Fine!"

"Goodie!" she squealed. "Now tell!"

"We… we kinda worked things out. I don't know… I'm going to take her to dinner again to see how this will work. She's not mad about it though…"

"That's good! Kaoru finally made a match! Heaven knows she's been trying for years…"

"Yeah well… Nothing you'd like to catch on tape happened. We hugged. That's about it."

"Idiot! You're supposed to sweep her into your arms and kiss her senseless!" she scolded.

"I'll do it tonight then!"

"You'd better."

"Uh-huh…" was his noncommittal response.

-----------------------

She rolled her shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the tension that had built up within them throughout the day. She smiled, though, when she thought about Sano. He was taking her to dinner tonight. She'd have to shower and change quickly. She literally ran in her apartment and shed her clothing as quickly as possible and jumped right into the shower. As wonderful as it felt, she knew that dawdling was only wasting the time she had left to get ready.

Just as she was pulling her heels on, Sano rang her doorbell. She quickly finished up and headed towards the door to pull it open.

"Hey," he greeted. "Ready?"

"Just barely," she mumbled, stepping out the door.

He chuckled and escorted her into the car before checking to make sure that he had his wallet this time. When he felt it in his pocket he breathed a sigh of relief and slid into the drivers seat. The ride was painfully quiet, reminding him of the other time when they'd driven together. As delightful as that night had ended he forced his mind away from the topic. They finally arrived and he helped her out same as he'd helped her in. She smiled her thanks to him.

The waiter sat them in a booth by a window giving Megumi the urge to look out the window just so she wouldn't have to face him. She may have put all her fears to rest about his feelings, but she was still nervous to face him again. He grasped her hand in his causing her to turn her head in his direction.

"If you stare out the window all night I won't be able to admire your beautiful face," he said charmingly.

She blushed lightly and muttered a thank you. She didn't return her stare to the window and instead picked up a menu.

The night went by rather smoothly aside from the same old minor arguments. There would be a time when she got him to go out in public without that headband that always adorned his forehead no matter how dear it was to him, she vowed. Still chastising him about it as they left the restaurant, she couldn't help but laugh. The mood was so much lighter than the last time they'd dined together.

He took her home this time, enjoying the soft conversation they shared as they neared her small apartment.

"I'll walk you," he told her, taking her arm in his.

"Thank you."

They stepped up onto her doorstep and she was about to bid him goodnight when he captured her lips with his. He first only brushed his lips against her, but then deepened the contact, longing to remember the taste of her on his tongue. She leaned into his touch, clinging to him desperately as her mouth returned the assault. His hand came to bury itself in her ebony hair while the other clenched her waist in and effort to keep her close to him. She couldn't think and she was reminded of how wonderful his kiss was, only this was a million times better.

His back hit the door and he untangled his hand from her hair to reach for the doorknob. Finding it, and still deftly exploring the inside of mouth, he twisted it. He practically fell in the door, but managed to keep his footing. With his foot he shut the door, moving towards her bedroom. He dragged his mouth down from her lips to her neck………

a/n: lemon next chapter! (4 u kitty!) so if u don't like lemons... u'll have to skip the first part of the chapter... okies? great, update on wed. as usual for chapter 14...


	14. Finally

a/n: this is really short guys… there's the lemon, some explanations about time periods, and that's about it… and I no it's late, but I had a really bad day yesterday, this chappie wasn't even finished… so… this is best I could come up with at the moment… so plz, just read it and drop a review for me…

Disclaimer: don't own nothin' but aoshi… ok, so I don't own him…

Chapter 14: Finally (Love at last; Lemon)

They stepped up onto her doorstep and she was about to bid him goodnight when he captured her lips with his. He first only brushed his lips against her, but then deepened the contact, longing to remember the taste of her on his tongue. She leaned into his touch, clinging to him desperately as her mouth returned the assault. His hand came to bury itself in her ebony hair while the other clenched her waist in and effort to keep her close to him. She couldn't think and she was reminded of how wonderful his kiss was, only this was a million times better.

His back hit the door and he untangled his hand from her hair to reach for the doorknob. Finding it, and still deftly exploring the inside of mouth, he twisted it. He practically fell in the door, but managed to keep his footing. With his foot he shut the door, moving towards her bedroom. He dragged his mouth down from her lips to her neck………

His lips were leaving a trail of fire over her skin and she couldn't help but revel in it. It was the most extraordinary feeling, to have him holding her the way he did. She moaned as he nipped at her collar bone. His hands were digging into her slim waist and all she could do was twine her fingers in his brown hair before she realized that for them to do this… Her hands started tugging on his shirt stubbornly, trying to get him to take it off without actually having to stop and ask.

"Only if you take off yours," was his gasped response, his own hands busying themselves with the zipper on the back of her dress.

Belatedly she realized that she didn't have a top, she had a one piece dress on. Doesn't matter, her mind drowsily told her as her hands unbuttoned his shirt. He smiled against her chest and pulled the straps to her dress down after successfully unzipping it. She made a soft sound from the back of her throat as his hands sought out the new flesh he was revealing.

When exactly they had tumbled onto the bed, she'd never know, but she did know that when his hands slipped underneath the lace of her bra to touch her aroused peaks she was in heaven. He chuckled softly as she moaned trying to get him to take it all the way off although she didn't have the breath to plead with him and he hadn't even gotten past her clothed chest she thought.

Her hands momentarily forgot what they were supposed to be doing when his hands slipped around to her back to the clasp of her bra. Soon the constricting garment was falling down onto the floor where Sano dropped it after he had removed it. She gasped in both surprise and pleasure when his hands replaced the material and started their gentle massage.

"Pl-please…" she whimpered feeling the wetness gather in between her thighs.

"Shhh," he soothed, his hand slipping down her body, pulling the rest of the dress down her body.

She was laid on her back, in nothing but her stocking and panties. She remembered that a while ago, she'd started to take his shirt off, but had stopped when his hands had started their wicked pleasures. She was just about to start back at said shirt when his mouth closed over one of her rosy peaks causing her to whimper in her daze of pleasure. Her arms closed around his back, slowly peeling his shirt off. He lifted his arms off the bed to let her remove it with a smile on his face, but as soon as it was gone, his arms were around her and his mouth was cherishing her breasts once more.

Her hands trailing up and down his back, her nails leaving passionate bites. He shivered in her arms, her fingers doing things to him that left him breathless. His mouth worked it's way down the smooth curve of her stomach. He heard her gasp when he dipped his tongue into her navel. He smiled against her stomach, drinking in every nuance of her response. She was writhing against him by the time his hands reached her pantyhose. He pulled them down slowly, watching her face as his hands followed the lines of her ivory legs.

Her eyes fluttered closed when his hands moved up to the lip of her panties, playing with it before removing it completely. A whimper worked its way free when he finally touched her. His fingers gently probed her slick folds. He was delighting in both the noises she was making and how her expressions changed from that of shock and surprise to the growing rapture. He slowly picked up the pace and her moans escalated in volume. Her fingers clenched spasmodically on his shoulders as she cried out in ecstasy. Her cup ran over and her muscles tightened in sweet release.

She lay beneath him, panting as she tried to work air into her lungs. She had barely recovered when she felt him move away from her to remove the rest of his clothing. She wasn't completely over her first orgasm when he placed his hardness just inside her creamy folds. His head caressed her throbbing jewel, slowly working her higher before he plunged into her tight channel. He groaned as he grinded into her, letting her get used to the feel of him inside of her. He vaguely heard her sigh of enjoyment and he started to pump in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

She nipped at his shoulder, trying to quiet her soft moans that were mingling with his harsh groans against her breasts as his mouth returned to lavish attention on them once more. She moaned in disappointment when he didn't increase the pace as she wished him to do and bit his shoulder in frustration. Chuckling at her response, he granted her wish, speeding up the pace significantly. Megumi could no longer suppress her moans when he did that and she let it all go, screaming his name as her second orgasm overcame her. Through her haze of pleasure she heard his grunt of release before he collapsed on top of her.

He rolled off and out of her, both of them gasping at the sensation, and laid next to her. He draped his arm around her waist, whispering promises of love and forever as she drifted off into sleep……

--------------------------

Megumi came to hours later when the birds outside her window were chirping loudly and sunlight was blearing through her shades. She blinked her eyes sleepily and the sensation of being watched overcame her. She turned her head and her eyes connected with a pair of chestnut eyes. She smiled softly before feeling slightly awkward. What was she supposed to do? She figured that perhaps, she'd taken things a little too fast. God knows she had time to say, 'no,' last night. But the truth was she hadn't wanted to go slow. Some part of her had rebelled the idea of going slow with this man at her side. Besides, she'd slept with men before, and they'd gone even faster than this.

"G'morning, beautiful," he greeted, eyes twinkling. "Did you sleep well?"

She grinned impishly. "Excellently, in fact…"

"Hmmm, would you like to go out for breakfast?" he asked abruptly.

She wrinkled her nose. "I have to take a shower first…"

"Now there's an interesting concept…"

She giggled. "You can't come," she teased, dancing off towards the bathroom.

"Yes I can," he murmured, quickly following after her.

They spent twice as long in the shower together than it would have taken her if she had been alone, but Sano had wanted to 'help' whenever and wherever he could. She had to admit, though, she really didn't mind…

--------------------

"So… You have to tell me more about you… About how this is going to work out," she told him as they ate together at a small diner.

"Well…" he considered it for a moment. "Didn't I tell you all there was to know about me on the phone?"

"Not really…"

"Okay, okay… Hmmm, well, I'll answer your second question. It'll work. We can go out when work allows…" he assured. "Don't worry about it…"

"Right." She smiled.

------------------

Kaoru was dancing around her living room in a daze. Sano had never come home last night and Megumi wasn't answering her phone… which only meant one thing… Sano had spent the night. While she hadn't gotten so lucky with Kenshin, her friend seemed to have gotten that luck she'd lacked. She couldn't wait to rub it in her face about how long she said she was going to wait before rushing into something like this… oh how fun it was going to be… she couldn't wait…

a/n: reviews r much appriciated...


	15. After Effects It's not done yet!

A/N: omg, did i just lose readers cuz they thought that i was done with this? shit! dammit... o well, for all of u left, there'll be at least another chappie after this... this one kinda sux, focusing on kk quite a bit... but there is a crucial s/m moment! so read, and review! i luv u all! smoochies!

disclaimer: hum diddy dum... omg wat's this? i saw the bedroom toyz...

Chapter 15: After Effects (Continuations, Time's Passage)

Megumi sighed happily as he dropped her off at work with a satisfactory kiss. Kamatari was practically crying at the desk when she walked in, though.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wondering about the state of her secretary.

"Oh, it's just… another man off my list… oh dear… and I thought he liked the way I 'examined' him…" 'she' mourned.

Megumi tried hard not to snicker at the 'woman' because it would be rude. Kamatari had never really had a chance for 'she' was really a _he. _Poor Sano had found out the hard way…

"And… And that's not even the worst part! Kenshinny is gone, too!" Kamatari blew 'her' nose rather loudly and Megumi made a point to give 'her' the day off later on in the week.

Secretly she was intrigued by this tidbit of news… It seemed that kaoru had finally nabbed the man of her dreams. So caught up in her giggles was she, that she was completely unprepared for the sight of Kaoru grinning roguishly in her office chair when she walked in. She jumped in the air and held her hand over her heart.

"Dear God in heaven! Who let you in? Kamatari seems like 'she's' in no shape to do such a thing," she asked.

"Oh… 'She' was so preoccupied, I just kinda walked in." She shrugged. "So… You bedded him."

"Oh!" She blushed a bright red, having been caught already. "Maybe…"

"Sano didn't come home last night and you were late to work today," she informed her with a sly smile. "Besides, you're practically screaming, 'I've been screwed and I loved it!'"

"I am not!"

"Kamatari seemed to notice," she pointed out.

"B-But-!"

"So… Tell me. What happened to that, three month rule you had?"

"Hey, I've known him for-"

"Not even _one _month, hun."

"Oh! And you and Kenshin is nothing, either, is it?" she asked, coming back.

"All we did is kiss! And I've known him since high school! It's different!" she exclaimed, pointing at her.

Megumi sighed, admitting defeat. "Okay, okay, you win. I give up!"

"Good. Now, how about you give your best friend all the details?"

"Kaoru, I'm willing to bet you've had sex before and you don't need to know all the details," Megumi told her.

"Yeah… You're right…"

--------------------

Three Months Later……

"Sano!" Megumi called, heaving a box up the stairs. "Help me!"

"Sorry, Meg!" He came bounding down said stairs and taking the box from her.

"Thank you," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey you guys!" Kaoru called, coming with yet another box.

"How are you doing?" Kenshin asked. He too had a box.

"Gawd Megumi! When'd you get so much crap!" she asked, setting the box down. "Your apartment seemed so small…"

"That's because it was. But it was also cluttered," she informed her. "Now! March up those stairs and drop those boxes!"

"I'm going, I'm going," she grouched. Kenshin chuckled behind her and offered to take her box.

"But Kenshin, you've already got your own box!"

"Yeah, Kenshin. Jou-chan's manly enough to carry it. Don't worry," Sano assured him.

"What did you call me?"

When they'd managed to successfully move all of Megumi's belongings into Sano's spacious apartment, they all settled into watch a movie while Kaoru and Megumi grouped together order a pizza.

"So… how's your relationship progressing, dear Kaoru?"

She sighed. "Not good, but not bad. He's never even considered going farther than kissing and its starting to piss me off."

"Ah… Kenshin's just that way," she told her, reaching for the menu and phone.

"I know, but gee, you'd think he'd take a hint after so long… and after all those stupid outfits I've been buying…"

"What can you do? He's dense. Now shush," she ordered, pointing to the phone.

She sighed, watching Megumi place her order. It seemed like so long ago, her scheme to get them together to make amends for her own screwed up love life… Well now that she had her man, she wanted to take it further… but he was so unwilling… With another sigh she headed back into the living room.

"Kaoru-dono? Is there anything wrong?"

She shook her head but her mind was screaming at her. They'd been dating successfully now for three months and he still called her by that infuriating outdated honorific. She grit her teeth and sat down next to him and he smiled. She had hoped he would at least wrap his arms around her but, no. He didn't.

"All ordered! Ken-san, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to… I think Kaoru wanted to go somewhere later…"

"I'm perfectly capable, Megumi, thank you," she said, getting up. "I'll be right back… I forgot, Yahiko needed a ride home from Tsubame's house…"

She stood up and Kenshin stared after her… She'd been so distant…

"Ken-san… I think you should go with her. She's been feeling kind of down lately…"

"Alright." He got up and swiftly followed her out the door.

----------------------

Megumi was happy to be able to help her friend out, especially after all she'd down for her in the past. She smiled at Sano and sat next to him and he wrapped her up in his embrace as she cuddled into his side.

"Hey," he said. "I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Marry me." It didn't really sound like a question.

"Hmmm… I'll have to think about that one," she teased.

"Huh?"

"Yes, of course-"

"So you will!"

"Actually I was going to say I needed to think on it," she continued to torture him.

"But-"

"Yes," she answered finally.

"I know you need time, but please-"

"Sano, you idiot, of course I'll marry you!" She made certain to clarify what she was answering this time.

He kissed her, gently at first before moving into it little more. As his hands started to roam her body, she hoped Kenshin and Kaoru worked things out and decided not to come back to their house. She was also thankful she'd ordered for pick up so the pizza guy wouldn't interrupt.

-----------------------

"Kaoru-dono…." Kenshin asked, opening the passenger door. "What's wrong?"

She breathed, deeply, wondering how she was going to tell him to back off and stop calling her 'dono.'

"Nothing's wrong," she lied, starting up the car.

"Yes, something is wrong, I can tell…"

"Kenshin. Please…"

"Kaoru…"

She froze in the action of taking the car out of park. He'd actually called her by the name given to her…

"Why won't you let me in?"

"It's you who won't let me in Kenshin. Always putting distance between us with that stupid honorific. It kills me," she admitted.

"Kaoru…"

"Why don't you ever call me that? It's always Kaoru-dono."

He looked shocked. It had never occurred to him that his -dono complex had ever been a problem or burden to her. Then again, he'd never really considered her feelings…

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning over to hold her. "I never meant… I was stupid."

She buried her head in his chest and murmured endearments. He stroked his hand through her hair, pulling her closer so he could kiss her. Only this time, he didn't withdraw after the fist initial touch…

a/n: stay tuned! more to come! sry, tho, it's not a kk lemon... if u want those, i suggest going to and searching authors and 'ducky-dono' cuz i have lemons up there... and soon to be on mediaminer... hopefully... tee hee... and review!


	16. Happily Ever After: The End

a/n: here it is. the last chapter. i hope u all enjoy it, cuz frankly, it was fun to write... i've written stories where it was just like, eating my soul and i hated writing it... but this was so much fun! thanx to all of u who read, there were too many to list off, but i luv each and every one of u! and don't fail me now, plz review this chappie!

disclaimer: i never said i'd make u mine... y do u insist on pushing all the time...?

Chapter 16: Weddings (The End)

"Megumi you look absolutely wonderful!" Kaoru praised.

"Really? I thought it was a little too tight… and the veil…"

"Don't worry about it! You look amazing. Sano's gonna drop dead when he sees you," she assured her friend.

"But-"

"Sano always thinks you're beautiful, ne? This will make him think you're drop dead gorgeous," she told her.

"I suppose-"

"No more if ands, or buts about it!"

"Demo-"

"I said no!"

Kaoru dragged Megumi away from the mirror by force, making sure not to rip the seams in her dress. She continued telling her that she was stunning while she pinned the veil back to satisfy her.

"Now, I have to get going, okay? Don't cry; you'll ruin your makeup. Don't forget to smile! And don't trip! Smoochies!" Kaoru called, rushing out of the room.

Megumi smiled brightly and waved to her as she left. With a great sigh, she turned back towards the mirror. The veil was still…

"Argh!"

"Megumi-kun!"

"Gensai-sensei!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you decided to come walk me down the aisle!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, dear." He smiled, grasping her hand in his. "Now, shall we go make Sanosuke-kun the happiest man on Earth?"

"Of course," she agreed, looping her arm through his. "Let's go."

The music played in rhythm with the butterfly's in her stomach as she and Gensai-sensei walked the length of aisle. She glanced nervously towards the alter where the rest of her life would begin. Sano smiled encouragingly at her; Kaoru, too, gave her a dazzling smile; and Kenshin had that constant smile plastered on his face. She tried to smile in return, but she feared if she opened her mouth to smile, she'd get sick all over the red rug that carpeted the floor.

"Don't worry, dear." She heard Gensai-sensei whisper into her ear as they got closer.

She squeezed his arm with her free hand in a show of thanks and finally made that smile they all knew so well appear on her face. She felt him slip his arm from hers and murmur his well wishes as he stepped away. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to him before taking her place up next to Sano.

--------------------

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said, bowing his head.

Sano grinned at his blushing bride and claimed her lips with his in a sweet kiss. He gently held her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The world melted away for a moment before the sound of clapping broke them apart. He slid his hand in hers and they walked back towards where the car was waiting to take them to the reception.

Everyone who was invited threw bird seed at them as they walked towards the car, giggling and laughing.

"Hey, you guys!"

"Kaoru, you had best catch that bouquet at the reception! Or I'll kill you! That goes for you too, Ken-san!" Megumi yelled over her shoulder. "You better catch that garter!"

Kenshin chuckled, holding Kaoru's tiny waist as he pulled her into a hug. Kaoru laughed, waving the whole time. She hugged Kenshin back, watching as the new couple drove off.

"Well? What do you say we head over there to greet them?" Kenshin suggested.

"Uh-huh!" Kaoru chirped, walking off to the car with her hand clenched in his.

------------------------

"Come on, Kenshin!" Sano called across the room. "You have to get in there! Megumi just tossed her bouquet! We have to see who-"

"Yes!" a triumphant weasel ran through both of them, flowers clenched in her hands tightly.

"Misao!" Kaoru yelled, chasing after her. "You little thief!"

"You know it, now prove it!" she answered right back, never stopping in her sprint. "But you have to catch me first!"

"Grrrr, Misao!"

"Misao, what's going on?"

"Aoshi," she uttered, surprised. "I got the bouquet!"

"No you didn't!" Kaoru tackled her to the floor, snatching the bouquet. "_I _got it!"

"Oro… Which of you really got it?"

"Well… We both kind of did. We each had a hand on it and…"

"It turned into a full out war," Sano finished. "I guess this means we'll need another garter…"

"Huh?"

"Megumi would be pretty upset if she found out _both _of them caught it, but only one got to have the garter put on them," he explained with a shrug. "She just wants to see those two finally get hitched!"

Everyone stared.

"To their respectives! Not to each other!" he quickly corrected. "Although…"

"Don't you dare finish that statement Sagara," Misao threatened, ready to kill him.

"Same here. You say one more syllable even, we'll rearrange your brains for both you and Megumi," Kaoru promised in a low voice.

"Okay! Okay! I won't say it!"

"Good." Both of them backed up.

"Now! Time to get that other garter…."

-----------------------

The whole affair with putting the garter on both ladies turned out to be quite hilarious. Misao, it would seem, was a little ticklish and every time Aoshi tried to put it on, she broke out in giggles. Kenshin finished fairly quickly and then disappeared with Kaoru shortly after… Everyone was having a good time watching Aoshi attempt to finally get it all the way up on Misao's thigh.

"Enough!" she gasped, crying from her laughter. "No more!"

Aoshi obeyed, taking her hand and helping her up from the chair she'd slumped in. She gratefully took it. Sano and Megumi watched them walk out as the party started to dye down and everyone figured that the bride and groom wanted some alone time. Tae congratulated Megumi on getting into a successful relationship after so long. Laughing she and her own husband, Katsu, left.

"So, my beautiful wife… What do you propose we do now?"

"Don't play games with me, Rooster," she said. "You know exactly what we're going to do…"

"I do?"

"Uh-huh," she whispered, cocking a finger at him. "Follow me, my dearest husband… Because you won't be going anywhere any time soon…"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Fox," he agreed, a grin spreading over his features. "Shall we?"

"You bet." She slipped her hand into his and ran all the way down the hallway to the room they were staying in. They'd purposely had the reception at a close hotel, knowing neither of them would have the patience to go anywhere else…

And they were right.

Fin


End file.
